Avengers and Bleach Ministories
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Seeing as I have been writing this mix... Come inside and see where two worlds come to be one. Mini stories collection.
1. Spiritual Lovers 1

Title: Spiritual Lover

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 1

Characters: Byakuya, Ichigo

Word Count:

Warnings: Nothing

For: CutsyCat

AN: I am fine. I promise. I went to the hospital early Saturday morning (about 4) due to issues with a new pain killer that I had been prescribed. It was supposed to be a nice medium between my lightest pain killer and my heavy hitter, but instead it sent me to the hospital with a reaction.

I now have an anti-nausea and unhappy gut muscles. I'm doing better though. I was dehydrated because I couldn't drink anything without setting my stomach off, so I did have an IV hooked up to me. Where as it should take about two hours if they're not pushing it, it took me about an hour to get the drip into my system.

That tells ya something. But I promise I am FINE now and that I hope you enjoy this new story. Hugs and cookies to all!

* * *

"I'm still kinda surprised that you came around here," Ichigo drawled, flopping onto his recliner. He watched as Byakuya took his own seat on the dark couch that had come with the recliner and the coffee table.

"I'm still surprised that you thought to move to New York for your college career," Byakuya drawled, taking the tea cup with a nod of his head. Ichigo shrugged and picked up his own cup.

"I wanted to get away for a while. I spent three years without an ounce of power, unable to see the creatures and souls around me. Then I have to deal with an insane fucker of an ex-substitute Shinigami while regaining my damn powers. I'm tired," he sighed, rubbing at his face with a frown.

Byakuya tilted his head to the side, smiling slightly at the young male before him. Indeed, Ichigo looked tired, but freer. Happier. It looked as if Ichigo had found some freedom in the last four months since he had left Karakura Town to arrive in New York. He had arrived just as they had finished up the major reconstruction from the alien invasion that the world had heard about, finding a rather nice apartment that his trust fund that had come from his mother and Ryuuken could pay for.

His bank account from the Seireitei also helped to cover his costs of living.

"I'm glad that you have found a place to rest and relax," Byakuya stated, Ichigo smiling and nodding his head. "Have you seen anything since you've arrived?" he asked, pulling out a sliding keyboard phone, a design that Mayuri had created after looking over the types of phones from the Living World.

"Souls that are being sent over to their rest occasionally, but no hollows so far, which is surprising for a city this big," Ichigo mused, watching as his friend type in the information into his phone. "I've talked with a few of the souls running around and was told that Hollows don't like the taste of the city. To much pollution in the spiritual fabric or something like that," he continued, shrugging one shoulder.

"I'll get readings of the city when I call in next," Byakuya promised, Ichigo nodding his head and standing up. "Do you have any current reports?" he asked, looking up as the younger male moved to the small computer desk that sat near the windows.

Ichigo hummed in a thought and nodded his head, using the mouse pad to print out the information that he had gathered in the last few weeks since his last check in with Seireitei. "Here. Not a whole lot considering that I'm so damn busy with school, but enough, I think, to get a start on things," he said, Byakuya nodding his head and taking the papers.

Shifting through them, one black eyebrow raised as he looked up at Ichigo, the male sitting down with a huff. "Who are these Avengers?" he asked, pointing at the summary of the Avengers.

"Super hero group. You have the super soldier, Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. Frozen in the ice since the early 1940's, and was defrosted about a year or so ago. I think. I can't pinpoint the exact date. Then there's Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man. He's a genius billionaire, owns various Stark companies and used to make weapons," Ichigo hummed. "At least up until he was caught in Afghanistan by a terrorist cell and escaped in some way or another. There's hints of a very large suit. He's doing work with clean energy now."

"I remember hearing about that. We do get important news in the Seireitei," Byakuya stated when he got a curious look from Ichigo. "Tell me about the others. There are six total correct?"

"Yes. Along side Rogers and Stark, there is Bruce Banner, who had a particularly nasty run in with gamma radiation and turns into a giant, green rage machine. As one spirit said," Ichigo snorted. "The Hulk is quite powerful but scary strong. Then we have Thor, Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder, along with a few other things that escape my memory. He and the Hulk apparently have a very...violent friendship going on. Think me and Kenpachi in the same room."

Byakuya shuddered at that thought and shook his head. "I do not want to think of that, thank you very much. The last time you two were in the same room, you destroyed it and three buildings," he stated, getting a smirk from the other man.

"Yes, well these two will destroy New York city again if they were allowed to do it," Ichigo snorted. "The last two are S.H.I.E.L.D. assassins, code names Black Widow and Hawkeye. I can't find shit on them but that's not surprising," he drawled. "Though, you remember that soul that kept flickering on and off of the lists of need to collects? I found out that he's getting better every day and is now working as the Avengers handler," he continued, smirking at Byakuya.

"Interesting." Looking over the summary once more, Byakuya sighed and rubbed at his nose. "So, they are what stopped the invasion and are still together?" he asked.

"Yep," Ichigo hummed, brushing his hands through his hair, the longish locks falling around his face. "I see them getting around sometimes. I've even met Thor in the supermarket. The guy has a serious thing for poptarts," he snorted, crossing his legs and putting his feet up onto the coffee table and nearly melting into the recliner with a huff. "And I mean a clean off the shelves thing. I was able to get a box off of him though since it was the last week of the month and I was out of food for breakfast."

"Sounds like he is a good man. I have heard of the family that Thor comes from. It has been many a century since they have been to Earth," Byakuya stated, tapping his bottom lip. "I will be here for a while so perhaps I can get information on them, see what Yamamoto-soutaicho wishes for me to do."

"You need a place to crash?" Ichigo asked, wondering just where the noble was staying. There weren't too many places that he could stay that were good enough for him, or so it seemed.

Byakuya shook his head. "No, I have a penthouse in a high class hotel that affords me privacy and a place to keep my gigai if things need to be taken cared of," he stated, Ichigo eyeing the gigai before smirking.

"Isn't that the new one from Urahara? Like the ones that the Vizards use, right?" he asked, Byakuya nodding his head. "Nice. So, want to stay for dinner? I was thinking of making some soup since it's so damn cold out there."

"What kind of soup?" Byakuya asked as Ichigo stood once more, following after him to the kitchen.

"Miso or maybe some ton-jiru. Haven't decided yet," Ichigo chuckled, smiling at his friend, glad that the other was so comfortable with him and so very open to a friendship. Especially the way they used to be at one time. It was such a nice change.


	2. Spiritual Lovers 2

Title: Spiritual Lover

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 2

Characters: Byakuya, Ichigo, Avengers

Word Count:

Warnings: some violence towards a hollow

For: CutsyCat

AN: I burnt the hell out of my leg via ramen broth. Boiling ramen broth. So I now have a nice bright red patch and an itty bitty blister on my thigh. But I didn't have to go to the hospital. Thankfully. *sighs*

Either way, I hope you enjoy this story. *hugs*

* * *

Strolling through the streets of New York, Byakuya found himself feeling bored and slightly off balance from the fact that there were so few souls wandering the streets. Even in Tokyo there had been at least three or four souls per street. But here, there seemed to be only one or two souls every four or five streets. He had even gone to where Ichigo had told him that there was a cluster of souls who kept watch on things for a time, souls that had already passed over but kept coming back due to strong ties to someone who still lived.

It had been interesting to meet such a mixed bunch of males, especially considering not all of them were Americans. They had told him that they were known as the Howlies, had lived to ripe old ages with only some complications from their part in the second World War, and were connected to a few people.

It had been an interesting discussion with the souls.

But now, he was walking around the city around where his hotel was located, just having passed Stark Tower when the fluctuations of power reached his senses, making him pause and take a moment to figure out just what he was feeling. Mentally cursing, he felt the strains of a hollow dancing on the edges of his sense before taking off into a run. He had a feeling that Ichigo would have been notified, but it would take him time to get to where the hollow was.

He just hoped that the voices that he was hearing didn't mean that there other people that were in the line of danger. He may be able to fight while in the specialize gigai he was wearing but that didn't meant he could do so in front of people. Sighing as he came around the corner, he found the Avengers staring at a very large hollow, all of them dodging the tentacles that came from the large creatures back and the swinging fists.

It almost looked as if it was just on that border-line of being smart if it wasn't so stupid.

" _Damn it all_ ," he breathed to himself as he noticed that the one known as Thor got smacked out of the sky, quickly reading bakudo number 37: Tsuriboshi, shooting it off and watching the light race to where he wanted it, spreading and sticking to the buildings to catch the falling God. " _As Ichigo-san says, I am not getting paid enough for this shit,"_ he grumped as he got the attention of not only the Avengers, but also the hollow who swung around to look at him, glowing eyes narrowing.

"Shinigami," the hollow rumbled as Byakuya dragged off the jacket that was wearing, finding it restrictive and dropping it to the ground.

"Stay back!" Clint called out from his perch as Byakuya came skidding to a stop only to have to dodge out of the way with a rather impressive flip that landed him on top of a light. "Or...not. Did everyone else see that?" he asked, his earpiece sending him the squawks from Tony. "The fucking hell?" he asked.

"Pay attention to what's going on around you, Barton. The creature isn't showing up on any camera but it does show up on the thermal video cameras," came Phil's voice as the hollow started to lumber towards Byakuya who displayed some amazing agility as he dodged and weaved out of the attacks by the hollow, drawing it away from the Avengers. "And the person showing us that even guys can be as flexible as Romanoff, is showing up on my videos so I have no idea what's going on. I'm waiting for one of our people who knows about this shit to answer our calls."

"I have a feeling I know, my friends," Thor replied, dropping to his feet as the webbing that had caught him dissolved into what looked to be sparkles. "But I will have to tell you after this is done with. I believe our friend is doing something…"

"Doing something?" Tony asked, turning to face the hollow, finding the male standing before the charging hollow, one hand flat and held before him in a half-prayer position while the other hand was creating symbols before him.

The chanted words made them all pause as Byakuya's body glowed with power. "Jikai seyo, rondaniini no kuro inu! Ichidoku shi, yaki harai, mizukara nodo o kaki kiru ga ii!" he called out, finishing with the symbols as he shoved his hand out, the power slamming into the hollow. Seeing that the creature was twitching ever so slightly even under the power of the spell, he narrowed his eyes and called upon Senbonsakura to himself and pulled him free of his sheath, using his speed to slice the hollow mask in half.

Sighing as the creature started to disintegrate, he slid Senbonsakura back into his sheath and looked towards the Avengers, Tony shoving his mask up as he returned his zanpakuto back to his place in his soul. "How the hell...what the hell?!" the man of Iron sputtered, Thor walking up to him as a van pulled around the corner and up to them.

"I believe that I know what you are, though I had thought that your people were those of no bodies but the spiritual ones," Thor rumbled, smiling as Byakuya just gave him a cool look. "My father told me of the ones that have no real name in the language that we speak, and spoke. I believe the basic translation is that of God's of Death," he stated. "And the creatures...hol. Hollows I believe yes?" he asked, Byakuya nodding his head.

"Hai, anata ga tadashidesu" Byakuya stated, getting curious looks and making him sigh. "Yes, you are correct. Forgive me, I am still reminding myself that I am in the Americas instead of in Japan," he explained. "And, you are Thor-san yes? And yes, I am what is known as a Shinigami, which translated means God of Death or Dead God," he continued, nodding his head. "I am sorry that you had to deal with a hollow though. You should not have had to deal with it."

"Well considering it started to attack us right after we just defeated someone…?" Clint drawled as he walked over to the group. Natasha stood just a bit away, keeping her eyes on the new man as Coulson stepped out of the van and walked over the group, Bruce joining them with a blush on his cheeks and holding up his pants.

"Who exactly are you?" Natasha asked, gray eyes sliding over to her as one eyebrow raised in her direction.

"You will not find my name. At least not in the current systems. I died when I was almost sixteen, nearly three hundred years ago. I am Byakuya Kuchiki," he stated, moving to pick up his jacket and brushing it off with one hand. Phil watched his every movement with dark eyes as Byakuya looked to the side, watching as Ichigo slipped back into the shadows with a nod. Rolling his shoulders, he turned back to the others. "I take it you will want a full report? I do wish to remind you that I will not be held in any form or fashion. Spiritual power isn't containable if you don't know what to do," he drawled, giving them that warning.

"It seems as if you know a lot about us, Mr. Kuchiki," Phil finally said, Byakuya smirking at him. "But if what you say is true, it would not be surprising. If you can join me in the van, I will take you to the Avengers tower and we can talk," he suggested, Byakuya shaking his head.

"This is no insult to you, I do not know you. I do not trust you at this moment. I will meet you there," Byakuya stated, turning to walk down the street.

"But that's nearly a two mile walk back," Steve said, blinking when the noble stopped and looked over his shoulder, smirking slightly. "Wouldn't it be faster and easier to just take the ride?" he asked.

Byakuya snorted and shook his head. "After what you just saw? Are you really sure?" he asked, getting wary looks. "No, it will be faster to travel on my own. I shall meet you there, out front," he said.

"Very well," Phil stated, agreeing to it and all of them blinking when the male disappearing from sight with just a ruffle of the wind. The agent found himself curious about the male and just what kind of world he was a part of even as he climbed back into the van, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Steve joining him, Thor and Tony flying back to the tower.

As the group headed towards the tower, Byakuya stood with Ichigo, watching the young male lean against the wall. "They are rather interesting. But it is a bit worrisome that there are hollows here, especially since you do have control of your powers. So I know that you are not attracting them," he stated, Ichigo shrugging one shoulder.

"Not me. I think it's the fact that there were so many deaths during the invasion. It leaves the land with a fresh history of death, and this is New York," Ichigo drawled, shrugging one shoulder. "Death is always refreshed here, but something like that? It's heavy," he sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "So you gonna tell 'em about me?"

"Not right now. I will should things go well. I will be by your home to turn in the report," he promised, Ichigo pushing away from the wall with a nod before adjust his twin zanpakuto and disappearing with a bit of misplaced dust. Sighing, Byakuya headed off towards the Avengers Tower, smirking to himself about how things were going.


	3. Spiritual Lovers 3

Title: Spiritual Lover

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 3

Characters: Byakuya, Avengers

Word Count: 1,322

Warnings: Lots of talking

For: CutsyCat

AN: My leg is now peeling. I get to take random damp clothes and scrape the dead skin off. The joy of it all. Really. But I come to you with this. Enjoy.

* * *

Arriving at the tower, Tony walked down into his newly rebuilt penthouse, allowing the automatic removal of his suit to remove it, rolling his shoulders when he was finally free from it. Thor landed behind and followed after, looking very thoughtful of what had just happened.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around what we just saw," Tony stated as the rest of the Avengers, plus one Phil Coulson, walked into the penthouse, a laptop bag in Phil's hands. "Did we really just see that?"

"If you mean, did we just see a guy who looks like an aristocrat from the Feudal Era of Japan in modern day clothes beat some creature with some odd chanted words, a bit of sparkly light, and what looked to be a katana that appeared and reappeared in his hands?" Natasha drawled as she took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs as she undid her Widow Bite gauntlets, pulling them off. "Yes, we did see that. And he's going to be getting here soon if what we saw of his speed is real," she continued.

Thor chuckled as he found the box of poptarts that Tony kept for him, sitting down on a chair as Bruce disappeared into a room to replace his pants. "He is a God of Death, as I said," he stated. "He hails from the place that you call Japan. The islands there."

"He called himself a Shinigami, I believe," came Bruce's voice from his room. "As he said, it translates into God of Death or Death God."

"Sounds interesting. What do we know about Shinigami?" Phil asked as he sat down and pulled out his laptop, opening it and logging into Tony's secure wifi network. Connecting to the S.H.I.E.L.D. computer, he looked to his people, raising an eyebrow.

"Jim once told us that the death gods were either beings that ranged in what they did. Either they went and lured a person to their death, or they were a demon that made humans want to leave their lives and go to death. They were varied beings," Steve said, having pulled off the cowl and face mask of his suit and putting it to the side along side his shield. "But this guy...he wasn't anything like what was thought of Shinigami."

"Of course not. The Death Gods that you know of were creatures that are known as Hollows. They are, from what I remember of my lessons, souls that lost a part of themselves," Thor rumbled, opening his first poptart and taking a large bite out of the pastry. "I was not one for history and stories of a world that I had only seen once or twice myself."

"Did you at least learn where the knowledge of them came from?" Clint asked, having perched on the back of a couch behind Natasha, Tony sitting next to her with his own laptop in his lap, fingers flying over the keyboard.

"He met one just after the war against the Frost Giants," Thor admitted after he chewed and swallowed his bite of food. "They had come to collect the souls of their people from their land, seeing as at the time each land had people who took care of those who passed," he continued, nodding his head. "Apparently they had just formed an organization instead of just being loosely associated with one another, cleansing the hollows and helping souls to their final rest."

"It sounds as if they're like the Japanese version of the Grim Reaper," Steve said, eyebrows furrowed before he shot a look at Tony who had made a noise of triumph under his breath. "And this...Byakuya is one?"

"It looks like it. And it looks as if things are happening over in Japan," Tony drawled as he pulled up some newspapers from Japan, Jarvis adding a few more tabs to his opened tabs. Turning on the TV, he sent the tabs to the screen, allowing the others to read what he was reading at the time. "Seems as if there had been some odd happenings going on over there, including giant footprints appearing in solid concrete and roads, buildings being destroyed like something was smashed into them, and later people dropping dead before reviving," he read over, shaking his head with wide eyes. "How the hell was this not on the news?"

"Because our people do their jobs correctly," Byakuya purred into Tony's ear, standing up as the man yelped and lunged forward, clinging to his laptop as the others turned to stare at the bored looking Shinigami.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Tony squeaked, landing on his ass and trying to calm his heart as Byakuya stared at him with dark gray eyes, one black eyebrow hitched upwards.

"Your AI allowed me in when I landed on the roof," Byakuya stated as the sun started to peek over the horizon. "He was nice enough to lead me into here," he continued, eyeing the screen before snorting as Bruce walked out of his room finally and headed for the kitchen.

"Would you like some green tea, Kuchiki-san?" he asked, Byakuya looking to him before nodding his head in agreement. "It shall be ready in a few minutes. Please, ignore the idiot on the ground and take a seat. Perhaps you can fill in a few details for us?"

"Of course," Byakuya hummed, sitting down and smirking at Phil who was staring at him. "Thor-san, I believe your father actually met the sou-taicho at one time, just when he had established the government and the academy."

"I believe the man's name had been something with a Y," Thor rumbled, Byakuya nodding his head. "I am not the best to talk with about such times. I know of the great battles of the Allfather, but I do not know the smaller details of them or things that were not of battles. I, at one time, was more interested in fighting then learning. That was more my brother's love then mine."

"That sounds remarkably like one of the divisions that I deal with daily," Byakuya drawled, getting a booming laugh as Bruce walked out with a tea service tray in his hands, placing it down and pouring the fragrant green tea into one delicate cup.

"I hope you do enjoy the tea, Kuchiki-san. I found this particular blend in a small cultural store that I found," Bruce stated, Byakuya taking the offered cup with a bowed head, respecting the mild-mannered male before him.

"I am sure it is fine. You seem to know honorifics rather well," Byakuya stated, keeping tabs on the two assassins that had moved to different parts of the room, feeling just the barest flutters of spiritual power coming from the two.

Bruce smiled and nodded his head. "I spent time traveling around the world, exploring the seedier parts and helping those who were unable to find the proper care," he explained, flushing at the respect in the gray eyes.

"So, Mr. Kuchiki, can you tell us what you are? And who you are? Much less where you come from?" Coulson asked as he reached down into his briefcase and pulled out a digital recorder with an outside microphone. Starting it, he sat back and smiled slightly at Byakuya, raising an eyebrow at the other man. "And perhaps what you did to that creature. Hollows correct?" he stated, getting a nod.

"Indeed. I hope that you all had some sorts of sleep because this will take a bit of explaining," Byakuya said, tasting the tea with a pleased hum. "Banner-san, the blend is delightful and steeped just right."

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san," Bruce said, smiling as Thor joined him on a loveseat, everyone taking up seats even as Tony just watched him warily.


	4. Spiritual Lovers 4

Title: Spiritual Lover

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 4

Characters: Byakuya, Avengers

Word Count: 1,650

Warnings: Lots of talking

For: CutsyCat

AN: My leg is STILL peeling. *sighs* The fun of it all. And I'm up before 5 AM. So I'm going to watch my Masters of Horror 2 disc set (cause there is just awesome with pure joy on them okay?) and post this.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tapping the his fingers against the cup in his hands, Byakuya sighed softly and wondered just where to start the information. "How about you tell us what you are exactly," Phil suggested from his spot, Clint perched in a small niche near him, watching the new person carefully. Natasha stood and joined her friend, settling against a wall.

"I am a Shinigami, as I said. A Death God. Something of a Grim Reaper but with different duties that I must do daily," Byakuya stated, watching Phil type something into his laptop, unconcerned as to what he was typing. He would give them the needed information of the spiritual world and that would be that.

"And you're here for what reason?" Phil asked, taking control of how the questioning was to go.

"I am here to meet with our Substitute Shinigami who is currently living here. My orders were to see if he was just not doing his job or if his reports of only two hollows in the last eight months was true," Byakuya stated, neatly sidestepping any mention of a name. "I have found that he is correct. Souls are usually sent to their final resting places without much fuss and rarely stick around. Considering the history of this land, all of the blood and pain that taints it, that is very surprising, but not quite as much as one would think."

"What is it you mean by that, friend?" Thor asked, leaning forward with a curious look upon his face, blue eyes watching the careless grace of the warrior before him.

"I mean that most of the souls that are still here are those that have a connection and they are just staying long enough to say goodbye before passing on. The hollows are those that were filled with anger, pain and hatred when they died. All three, not one or the other," Byakuya stated, stripping what was going on down to the barebones. "I am now here to just help our Substitute for the time being as his classes pick up in intensity and to help the last of the souls from the invasion pass."

"I see," Phil hummed, eyes flicking to where Natasha and Clint were muttering back and forth in a mix of Russian and Greek. "So, name? Age?" he asked.

"Age...well, I'm about to turn 300. As I told you, I died when I was 16, regressed to about ten years of age and was re-raised by my clan," Byakuya stated, shrugging one shoulder. "My name is Kuchiki, Byakuya, and I am the head of the Kuchiki Clan. At least of those who are dead."

"Dead...huh," Tony grunted, holding his StarkPad in his hand and messing with something or another. Jarvis merely opened the scanned copies of historical records that the clan kept for those family members who had been lost due to distance or death. "Wow...died from a infection after protecting your family?" he asked, Byakuya nodding. "Do all of you remember how your lives went?"

"Not all souls will remember when they go to the Seireitei. They have to have a certain amount of what you would call spiritual energy. Even a small spark will be enough to remember bits and pieces. The more that you have, the more memories you keep," Byakuya hummed, sitting back in his seat and finishing the first cup of tea. "When I was living, I had been training as a warrior priest for my family, my younger brother going to take the seat as head of the clan due to the fact that even then I had power. It was enough to label me as what is known as a medium in this time."

"But back then you were either a priest or you were a demon," Natasha drawled from her place, Byakuya nodding his head.

"Yes. So when I died, due to the fact that I had my memories and power, I was taken in with my mother and father, who had died during that attack, and became heir to the head of our clan," he continued, nodding his head in acceptance when Bruce offered him a refresh of his tea. "Thank you."

"Okay, outside of your own personal history, what can you tell us about this Seireitei place?" Phil asked, being careful that he got the unfamiliar word correctly.

"Okay, to understand the Seireitei, you need to understand the world around you, including the world of the spiritual," Byakuya stated, putting his filled cup to the side. "The world as you know it is indeed split by a veil that very few of the living can pierce, and viceversa. It takes power, it takes time, and in some cases, it takes training," he continued, eyes watching everyone. "There are four levels to this dimension, only three truly accessible. There is the living world, where we are now, there is Hueco MUndo, which is kind of a limbo that Hollows tend to live in. There is, of course, Seireitei, which is where the souls go, somewhat akin to what you would call Heaven, if you would. And finally, there is Hell."

"Hell is real?" Clint asked, Byakuya nodding his head.

"Quite real. From what I was told by my contact, it wasn't all that hot but mostly stomach churning depending on where you go," Byakuya stated, waving a hand. "Now, spirits, the souls of Earth bound souls, are known as Pluses. They have chains that come from their heart and are something that connects them to their humanity. If they do not pass on, they become Hollows."

"Wait! So that thing was a human soul?! And you just killed it?" Tony burst out, eyes wide as he stared at the annoyed looking Byakuya.

"If you would let me continue, I could have told you that the job of the Shinigami is to purify such souls and return them to their original state," Byakuya hissed, shutting Tony up, making the man click his jaw shut. "Now, as I was saying, when a plus is sent on, they go to their respective after-world depending on where they were born or where their heart felt was home. There are indeed Grim Reapers but they operate in a different way then Shinigami.

"Seireitei is a part of the Soul Society, where souls continue to live until they either are reborn or rejoin the life stream, whatever appeals to them most," he continued, smoothing out a bit of a wrinkle in his shirt. "There was a war a few years ago, centered around Karakura Town. That particular traitor has been dealt with, as have subsequent threats that have popped up. It has been long and hard, but there is now balance once more in the three worlds. And there has been a massive overhaul of the Seireitei's government to." He smirked at the memory of that particular rant that had come from Ichigo about how the way they were being run fucked with everything and everyone.

"So how is it you are able to be seen by us and others?" Phil asked, closing his laptop after saving whatever it had been that he had been working on.

Byakuya hummed and held up his hand. "It's a specialized gigai that an exiled shinigami created for himself and several others just over 100 years ago." He smirked softly. "I can call forth my zanpakuto at will and use it if I deem it needed. Or I can shed it and fight in my spiritual form."

"Do all Shinigami fight with katanas?" Phil asked.

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at him. "Zanpakuto. They are called zanpakuto. And yes, we do. We have zanpakuto spirits and there are three levels to each one. The first form is the sealed state, which is where you shall see most zanpakuto in. The second form is the shikai, and is called forth with an incantation. A short one. They usually get larger and turn into different forms. Then you have the bankai, which isn't achieved without much training and work. They are large, amazingly so, except for a few of them, but those are built more for speed and power then strength. As for who controls what, there is the sou-taicho, who is the head of the Gotei 13, which the Shinigami work under. Under him are the taichos of the twelve other divisions, the sou-taicho controlling the First Division."

"So kind of like the older government systems," Thor rumbled, Bruce giving him an amused look as the large god sat back.

"Indeed. Under the taichos are the fukutaichos. Each division has one of each, who then watch over the third seats down to the twentieth," he continued. "The lower seats tend to share the position while the top five seats tend not to share those responsibilities. I myself am a taicho."

"So why are you here?" Phil asked. "From what I can gather, you have quite a bit of work that needs your attention in the Seireitei."

"I do but I am also best at diplomatic missions, such as the one I'm on now," he drawled. "It is getting late and I have given you much information. I must take my leave while you absorb all of the information."

"Do you have a way to be contacted?" Phil asked. "Just in case I need more information." Byakuya's lips twitched as he pulled out a small card with a handwritten number on it.

"My cellphone. Call me and leave me a number I can get ahold of you should I be unable to answer," he stated. Phil nodded and the group watched as he left the way he had come in, everyone just staring.

"Well...who else needs a drink?" Tony asked, smiling broadly.


	5. Spiritual Lovers 5

Title: Spiritual Lover

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 5

Characters: Phil, Ichigo

Word Count: 1366

Warnings: Lots of talking

For: CutsyCat

AN: Okay, so my leg isn't peeling any more, but now I'm having trouble lifting my arm. *sighs* Yeah, just dealing with the pain stabbing through my shoulder. I'm working on getting it better, but eh, shit happens.

Okay, enjoy all!

* * *

Sitting in a cafe across from Fury, who was still hiding, the man wearing a hat and glasses to hide himself even more, Phil looked at the other man. "You've heard of a few things like that?" he asked, having filled in the man about what they had learned from Byakuya.

Fury nodded his head. "Yeah. Our mediums would tell us to ignore certain things or places during certain times. Which always turned out to be a good thing in the long run," he stated, Phil nodding and tapping a few more things into his computer. He had learned so much about the spirit world from that one meeting and had learned even more when he had been sent several links from a guy who called himself Substitute2. The e-mail hadn't been traceable, coming from a service that had no hold in the living world apparently.

The information that had been on those sites, in those journals, had been gleaned by those who were apparently brilliant when it came to the world of the supernatural, but were written off as cooks. Most of them were people with high paying jobs that they loved to pieces, but by the looks of it, they also had an interest in the hidden world. Many knew things about the creatures named hollows, much more than what they had learned from Byakuya.

He was still reading and sifting through everything, making notes on what he wanted to ask the Shinigami. He also wanted to know about the various people that the man worked with and how they worked. He hadn't had subject to learn about in a long time.

Fury gave a snort of amusement. "It looks like ya might end up being busy for a while," he drawled, putting down some money. "I'll leave ya to your work. I have to get going here though. I have a few leads that I need to follow up on and figure out if they're worth it," he continued, Phil looking up.

"Of course. Good luck with that, Fury," Phil hummed, standing up and shaking his hand with a slight smile. As the other male left, he sat back down and continued to go through the blog posts of someone who talked about everything from ghosts to various types of cryptids. It was someone else sitting down next to him, the thump of a bag preceding them, that made him look up from his laptop with a glare.

Brown eyes just gazed back at him with some amusement as an orange eyebrow raised. "Hey there," the young male, just barely into adulthood to Phil's eyes, drawled, waving one hand at the waitress.

"This table is taken," Phil stated, tone clipped. The young man huffed softly and smirked.

"Oh I know," the young male drawled, ordering a french vanilla cappuccino, heavy on the vanilla.

"They why are you here?" Phil asked, eyes narrowing as the waitress left with the order, having refilled his coffee cup.

"Byakuya-san sent me to talk with you, actually," was the simple reply, a long fingered hand reaching down into his bag and coming up with an odd badge. It had 5 sides to it, an odd looking skull carved into it along with two lines behind it crossing behind the skull. "I'm the substitute shinigami. And this thing used to control my reiatsu when I'm stuck in my body, but...not any more." He snickered at the surprised look on Phil's face. "My teachers fixed that little fact early on. Anyways, I'm here to tell you about everything that has happened in the last four years."

"Everything?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow as the young male nodded his head and took his cup from the waitress.

"Well, almost everything. There's a few things that I can't tell ya due to privacy issues and the such, but I can tell you a few things," he said, nodding his head with a smile.

"So tell me what you can," Phil said, leaning forward and staring at the other man with some interest.

"Well, about the time Ironman was dealing with the new arc reactor and that one guy, I was learning about my heritage in Japan. Let me tell you, having a tiny shinigami shove a sword through my chest wasn't what I would call fun," the younger male stated. "By the way, I'm Ichigo. It's a pleasure and leave my name out of any and all databases, please. I do have some enemies who know how to hack after all."

"Of course, I promise not to place your name into any database or report from now on," Phil promised, Ichigo nodding his head in thanks, smiling softly at him.

"Thank you. Anyways, my story started when I was fifteen," Ichigo started, telling the memorized male about how he had gone from untrained substitute to one of the Serietei's most powerful fighter. He talked about how he had learned how to harness his power and how he was made to be a Shinigami by his blood line alone. He talked about the people he fought, met, and befriended through the years.

He spoke of the enemies that they had fought and defeated with their own losses, near losses. The Winter War, and the Bounts, and Muramasa, and everyone else. About how for nearly a year he had lost his powers, watching his friends take over as the Seireitei tried to figure out the best way to get his power back for him. How the Vizards had been there for everything, including their own stories into the tale that he went over.

Phil listened to it all, buying them lunch when it came time to eat. When Ichigo finished, he drained his cup of water and slowly stretched. "Damn. You...have gone through quite a bit for one so young."

"Yeah, let me tell ya, it wasn't fun," Ichigo sighed, shaking his head. "But I survived it, that's for sure."

"You did. Byakuya helped you?" Phil asked, Ichigo smirking at him before shaking his head.

"Nah, the guy was seriously overly protective of his baby sister and she was my best friend. Before we actually came to a balance, he didn't like me as far as he could throw me," Ichigo snorted. "We've gotten better though in the last year."

"That's good," Phil hummed, sitting back as he stared at Ichigo as the young man pulled out a wallet from his bag and counted out some money, putting it down. "I could have covered your half of the bill."

"I have more then enough to pay for my own food," Ichigo stated, smirking and slinging his bag over one shoulder. "I have class. But listen, you have a lot of information to go through, so if you need something, just send me an e-mail. I'll get it and I'll respond as soon as I can," he promised, Phil nodding.

Watching the young man leave, he wondered if Ichigo was so strong, what did that say about Byakuya, who damn near beat him when he was still mostly untrained. He had a feeling that the older of the two had picked up his own training ever since that day and had worked to do everything that he could to be strong. Standing up, Phil, sighed and put the rest of the bill down onto the table before leaving himself. He saw Ichigo board a bus but turned towards his own vehicle, climbing into it and starting.

Ichigo was right. He had a lot to think about and a lot to put down into a personal journal. He also had to tell the Avengers what he had learned, while keeping Ichigo's name out of it.

As he pulled out into traffic, he wondered just what he was going to call the young man while telling his story before deciding that he should probably call Byakuya to make an appointment to talk with him again. He wasn't going to admit that he wanted to talk with the noble some more and that the man intrigued him like no other had before.


	6. Spiritual Lovers 6

Title: Spiritual Lover

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 6

Characters: Phil, Byakuya

Word Count:

Warnings: Lots of talking

For: CutsyCat

AN: Update on my leg: Discoloration is my scar. Joy. Update on the arm: I'm heading back to physical therapy for it once more and getting an MRI done. We will HOPEFULLY see what's wrong with my darn shoulder.

But for now! I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter! *giggles* Hugs for all!

* * *

Staring at his phone, eyes narrowed and fingers tapping on the counter, Phil sighed and reached out to snag it up, flipping it open. He pulled out Byakuya's number and dialed it, listening to it beep twice before starting to ring.

" _Moshi moshi,"_ came the rolling voice that was accented, making Phil smile and lean back.

"Mr. Kuchiki, it is Phil Coulson. I was curious if you were free to meet me in a few hours for lunch. I met your counterpart and he told me his story but I would like to ask a few things that may take time to detail and I really don't want to pull him away from his classes," Phil greeted, getting a low chuckle.

" _So you have met Ichigo-san. Very well, Coulson-san, I shall meet you in a few hours for lunch. Say twelve, seeing as it is only eight?_ " Byakuya drawled, making Phil chuckle softly.

"That's fine. Do you know where the Starlight Cafe is? Good food and drink, plenty of privacy," Phil offered.

" _I do know where it is. I go there when I wish for a late night treat,_ " Byakuya said, chuckling softly. " _I shall meet you there at noon._ " With that, the two hung up and went about getting ready for their meetup. Phil arrived first and took over a booth in the back, watching as Byakuya arrived, wearing a pair of tailor black jeans and a loose green shirt, finding him easily.

"Mr. Kuchiki," Phil greeted, Byakuya chuckling softly and shaking his head as he sat down, putting down the coat that Phil hadn't noticed to the side.

"Please call me Byakuya if anything. I find the way American's say Mr. to be distracting," the noble stated, Phil nodding his head.

"Only if you call me Phil," came the reply as the waiter came up and took their orders for juice and coffee. They told him they would order in a few minutes after looking over the menu.

"Can you tell me just what it is you wanted to ask me about?" Byakuya asked as he gazed over the menu. He had had food off of the late night menu, which was meant to soak up alcohol and help people stay up if need be, but the day time menu's were lighter by the looks of it.

"I wanted to learn about the history of some of your...enemies doesn't quite sound right since some weren't really enemies but those following a charismatic madman, so to speak," Phil stated as he went over the menu with the other male. His eyes caught the special and he decided on that, flipping the menu closed before pulling out the small pad that he had written his questions down.

"You want to know what made them tick right?" Byakuya asked, closing his own menu once he had decided on what he wanted.

"Yes," Phil stated, the waiter arriving with their drinks, putting them down before them with a smile. After taking their orders, plus appetizers of fruit, he looked to Byakuya once more and leant forward. "I want to know what drove the Bounts, and this Muramasa character. And even those who followed after Aizen. There's a lot that he didn't know and couldn't tell me."

"That's because, as much as he does know, there are just somethings that he doesn't. Not because he doesn't want to, but because some of it is intensely personal to some people and to others, it's a dark part of our history that we don't like to return to," Byakuya replied, shrugging one shoulder. "He told you why he invaded the Seireitei, yes?" he asked, Phil nodding his head. "Well, before he even came, Aizen was weaving his web, so we'll start with him.

Phil leant forward and started to listen, eyes wide as he stared at the pretty noble as he talked about how Aizen first joined the Gotei 13, twisting his webs and laying his traps. He learned about how the man went from brilliant man with a bright future to someone who had twisted his person. It was a dark tale of potential lost and of mistakes taken by those who thought that they had all the power to do whatever they wanted to do.

It was memorizing and carried them through their lunch before Byakuya told him about Muramasa and Koga. He felt for the young noble and the plight that his grandfather had to deal with, condemning one of his children's husbands to be sealed, the man losing all that he was to insanity that had crept into his mind. Including his zanpakuto. He felt for the desperately searching Muramasa, Byakuya's own voice full of his own pain for the lost zanpakuto whose own wielder had lost the connection between them.

He winced at the end of the zanpakuto but was glad that Ichigo had been there for him.

As they continued to talk, this time about the Bounts and their origins, they ordered dinner, Phil learning even more about the man and how he thought. How he felt. It was a learning experience for him, hearing these stories from some man who had watched it all. Had seen so much in his own time, during his long, long life.

Looking at his watch as he sat back, slowly stretching, Phil grunted and blinked. "Well, it's nearly eleven," he said, shaking his head with a smile, the other male smirking.

"It can be amazing just how many details there are in the stories, even when they are of the bare bones of the story," Byakuya stated, playing with his fork as he finished the pecan pie that he had tried. "They are long and filled with such sadness, but the way most treat them you would think that they were emotionless creatures.

Phil shook his head with a small smile. "No, I don't think they were. It sounds as if most of them were misunderstood and trying to get something that they can not get," he hummed, flipping closed his note pad and tucking it away, having filled it most of the way with his notes.

"They were," Byakuya nodded as their waiter brought their check with a smile when he waved at the man. "I rather enjoyed this, considering that we were going over some very touchy topics," he continued, standing up and grunting softly, stretching his arms with a sigh.

"Even if we were talking about such subjects, I enjoyed doing this," Byakuya agreed, getting a soft smile from Byakuya. "I wouldn't mind doing this again, but just...being with one another. I'm sure that you haven't been to a movie before."

"Not since they were still black and white," Byakuya admitted, blushing lightly as Phil took his hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I would like to go see some with you though."

"I will have to call you to make a date for us," Phil drawled, leading Byakuya out of the cafe after dropping the money to pay for their bill and the tip down onto the table. "Would you like a ride back to your hotel?" he asked.

"It's not that far," Byakuya promised, pointing to a large building with a smile. "I can walk to it just fine. But next time we go out, I do suggest that you pick me up."

"Of course. Penthouse yes?" Phil asked, Byakuya nodding before pressing a kiss to the side of his lips with a smile before heading off.

The agent hummed and watched as Byakuya walked off, enjoying the way that he walked before heading to his car. Sliding in, he checked his phone and snickered softly at the amount of text's from the group, going to the last one which was from Tony. The "Are you sexing him already?" made him burst into laughter before he regained his self control and shook his head with a smile.

Starting the car, he headed back to the tower to start planning for his date with Byakuya, finding himself looking to the future.


	7. Spiritual Lovers 7

Title: Spiritual Lover

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 7

Characters: Byakuaya

Word Count: 1,377

Warnings: cursing

For: CutsyCat

AN: Still waiting to hear for the Physical therapy. Fun times. *rolls eyes*

But I should be good for the moment as long as I don't do bad things. *sighs*

Enjoy!

* * *

Byakuya was finding himself rather enjoying his life in the living world. He had set it up so that he could spend more time in New York since the Avengers knew him and trusted him, it wasn't hard for him to convince his superiors to allow him to do it. During that time, he had found a better place to live with the help of Tony, who offered the top floor condo of a building that he owned. He had also gone around on the occasional patrol when Ichigo wasn't able to do so.

He found New York to be loud and annoying, the people made him want to lose the mask of a noble, and he was often wondering just why he was there. But then he would find a new park that the Avengers had opened, walked down a street that had at one time be destitute, but was on the up and coming because of Tony or of Steve, both men putting their considerable wealth and power to good use.

He would remember just why he was there when Phil came over with fresh vegetables and sake from Little Tokyo, and would make such delightful dishes that they teased the palette. He would remember why when he was pulled into a slow kiss by his boyfriend, making him hum softly in delight before pulling away and doing dishes.

Byakuya often chuckled when his boyfriend teased him about his older sensibilities, and not wanting to sleep with the other man just yet. He did have plans for their first time after all, but he wasn't going to tell Phil that just yet. No reason to spoil the surprise.

Outside of his dates and random patrols, he also took care of the occasional soul that he came across, sometimes sending messages to loved ones about where this will or that will was, where someone's diary was. Where they had hidden the paperwork for bank accounts. He felt good when it helped someone and even better when he could call in a credible tip about a family being tormented by some idiot because their father died with their money.

He also took out hollows, rare as they were turning out to be. The Avengers had him on speed dial just in case they ended up running across a hollow during their own fights. It was all getting to be rather interesting for the young clan head.

Byakuya of course worked hard to keep his paperwork up to date and his clan running smoothly. He got everything sent to him and held meeting via a specialized computer that had Tony nearly drooling over it the moment that he saw it. Byakuya had introduced the billionaire genius to Urahara before promptly hiding from the two as they discussed things that he had no interest in learning.

Phil had to promise him that he wouldn't let the two genius' test anything out on or around him before he would leave his apartment. The one time they had even thought to, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent had promptly glared them into submission, Ichigo dragging Urahara off by his ear.

It had been highly amusing to Byakuya at the time, along with his boyfriend.

Of course, Byakuya and Phil also went out on dates. Phil got rather creative in what he did and where he took the noble, especially after doing a bit of digging around to find out just what had gone on when Byakuya had been living.

Seeing as he had lived during a time of turmoil, he took him to places that were filled with nature, mostly the parks and the botanical gardens. They would often picnic or if it was to cold that night, they would go to small cafes and sit at a window, just talking and drinking coffee. Phil also took his boyfriend to see the exhibits that were in the various museums, the agent learning that Bucky wasn't quite as dead as everyone thought he was.

"Yes, he's hurt. No, he doesn't have any memories of his life as far as we can tell. No, he isn't awake so he can't be tracked. I'll talk with my people and see if we can figure out his history though."

They didn't tell Steve, not yet. Not when he was still hurting so much over losing so much.

Byakuya was quickly finding himself happy to be away from the Seireitei and was surprised that he didn't miss it as much as he thought he would have. He often stood on the balcony of his home, wrapped up in a warm robe that had joined his collection of clothing and wondered if he could get away with continuing to live as he was. His clan was watched over by Rukia, who would one day make a wonderful clan head if he so chose to step down. He was able to do his job just fine in the living world, especially since Urahara had worked out an in and out box that sent files back and forth along with the computer.

Sighing, Byakuya pushed away from the railing as the sun rose over the skyline, shivering softly in the cold breeze, turning to step into his condo and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the tea kettle and poured some of the hot water into a prepared tea cup, watching the liquid turn dark as the leaves steeped. Once it was ready, he removed the tea ball and tossed the leaves away before adding a bit of honey.

He was to meet with Ichigo later that day to discuss a few other things. He had to make sure that he wouldn't be invading the young males space if he did ask for a semi-permanent place as the Avengers liaison for the Seireitei. He didn't want to strain their relationship, simple as it was at the moment and still oh so new, but he also didn't want to go months, if not a year or more, before he got to see his lover.

He knew that one day Phil would die and go to the Soul Society, having checked Phil's name in the Book of the Dead, but he was alive and whole and well. And Byakuya wanted to be with him during the entire time. He didn't want to give it up.

He didn't want to give up the late nights together. He didn't want to give up the dinners that were eaten in front of this movie or that movie. He didn't want to give up the long walks and picnics and museums...He just didn't want to give it all up. Not yet.

Sighing, Byakuya picked up his tea cup and sipped at it, eyeing his phone and contemplating when he should call Ichigo. He knew that the young man had probably ended up studying late into the night, having an evening class with an upcoming test, so he didn't want to disturb his sleep too early. He jumped though when the phone vibrated, making him lunge for it and grab it up off the counter.

Seeing that it was Ichigo's emergency line, he flipped it open and dug around for the soul pill that he kept around for himself. "Yes?" he snapped, finding the pill as the sounds of a fight came over the line.

"Fucking...Byakuya, get your ass down to downtown! Somehow one of the idiots got their hands on hollows and are using them to cause havoc," Ichigo snarled into his ear. "They have some kind of collar on them, so they're doing what he's tellin' 'em to do. I need help. The Avengers are kicking the fukers ass but I can only do so much."

"I'll be right there," Byakuya promised, staring at the phone when a cut off curse came from the line and the call ended. Pausing, he allowed himself to curse heavily and swallowed the pill, calling out instructions to his body as he dashed out of his window and towards where he could feel the battle really heat up now that he was out of his body. "Fuck," he muttered, taking to the roof tops and using all of his speed to get to the fight.


	8. Spiritual Lovers 8

Title: Spiritual Lover

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 8

Characters: Byakuaya, Phil, Ichigo

Word Count: 1,400

Warnings: cursing

For: CutsyCat

AN: I really hate my insurance. They need to listen to me. *sighs* I'll deal with them later.

Until then, enjoy!

* * *

"You were hurt." The words were clipped as Ichigo rolled his eyes and finished bandaging up Byakuya.

"You're good. Just let Phil fuss over ya for the next few days," Ichigo stated, standing up and packing things away. "If he gets worse, call me and I'll go grab Hanataro or someone from the Fourth," he told Phil, getting a sharp nod before leaving the condo via the window once he was sure that no one was watching.

Phil sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "You were hurt," he stated again. Byakuya just gave him a look before stiffly standing, hissing softly as the bruises and cuts tugged in protest.

"Yes, I was. It is a part of my life," he said, shaking his head with a sigh. "The same way as you nearly met your own end at Loki's hand," he continued, shuffling over to his wardrobe. He was already in his gigai, the item taking on his wounds as it was designed to. The bandages would also transfer to his soul when he left it if he had to. He was really glad that Urahara had created such a body based off of Ichigo's own. "I am still a Shinigami, Phil, and I still have to deal with those hollows that do come here."

"I know," Phil sighed as he moved to gently push Byakuya down onto his bed and going to get the sleeping kimono that his lover preferred. Helping him into it, stripping off the other one to wash while Byakuya rested, he made sure that the other male had plenty of blankets to rest again. "I didn't think it would make me worry that much to see you go flying after a swipe of those claws."

Byakuya smiled and reached out, stroking Phil's cheek with one hand, eyes soft. "Calm your worries, my love. I am whole and healthy, I promise you. I have had worse, dealt with worse. These aren't even bad enough to actually get someone from the Fourth. Between Ichigo-san and I, I will live just fine. I just need to rest for a few days," he promised.

Phil sighed and laced their fingers together, smiling at the other male. "Yeah, fine. Just as long as you stay whole and hearty, I'm good," he chuckled, Byakuya rolling his eyes. "How about I call out for lunch from our favorite Japanese restaurant? I think they make it extra good just because they like you," he teased, hiding his worry.

"I am simply polite to them. They like you well enough," Byakuya sniffed, allowing his boyfriend the chance to calm himself. "Order meat heavy dishes, but not beef. Chicken, pork, fish. That sort of thing," he said. "I'm going to need to extra calories and protein to heal properly."

Phil snorted and stood to go to the one landline that was in the condo. Along side it was the menus to their favored order out places and several numbers with kanji next to them. Once he had ordered the food, making sure that he got enough for the next day and ordering a few other things from the Chinese restaurant that sat next to their favorite Japanese restaurant, he put the phone back onto it's cradle and took a slow, deep breath.

He wasn't worried about his lover. Byakuya was right, he would be fine with Ichigo's help, who was rather good with healing minor things and stopping the bleeding of other things if it came down to it. But still, to Phil, it had been heart stopping to see his lover go flying across the street as the Avengers took out the stupid idiot who had collared the hollows. Ichigo had quickly taken out the last of the hollows and moved to gather Byakuya, bringing him back to the condo.

Rubbing at his face with a grunt, Phil walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a small bottle of vodka, pouring some of it into a cup. Leaning against the counter, he caught the sound of keys tapping, smiling at the fact that his lover had obviously grabbed his computer and was working on typing up his report of the battle. He would have to get a copy of it the next day, after he was sure that the wounds were healing well.

Sipping his vodka, he strolled over to the windows and watched as rain started to come down, creating a kind of hazing effect on the view. Phil's eyes danced over the blurred and shining lights, mentally hoping that Ichigo had gotten home alright. He shook his head and peeked into the bedroom, smiling as he caught sight of Byakuya leaning against the pillows, a small table over his lap and fingers pecking away at the keyboard. He gave thanks to whoever had given him his boyfriend and made a note to buy something nice just because.

Finishing off the bit of vodka, feeling his nerves settle down once more, he smirked as the doorbell rang. Putting the cup down into the sink, he pulled out the money from the small stash that he kept there and went to pay for the food. He laughed softly when he found both of the delivery boys there and paid them, along with a good chunk for their tip before closing the door, bags in hands.

Shaking his head with an amused look, Phil put the bags onto the kitchen counter and pulled down two plates and grabbed the tray that would carry everything. Dishing up the food and putting the plates onto the tray, he grabbed some iced tea bottles and chopsticks before walking into the bedroom. "Alright, put the computer away. I have food," he drawled, putting the filled tray down.

Byakuya stared at the tray before shaking his head with a smile. "I see you went a bit insane with the food there," he teased, getting a low chuckle as Phil took his own plate, stealing an egg roll from the pile that was offered.

"I figured we'd mix and match tonight," Phil stated, waving his chopsticks. "You know, there's something that's been bugging me lately," he drawled as Byakuya carefully dipped some chicken into a dip.

"Oh?" Byakuya asked, eating the piece of chicken as he looked to his boyfriend.

"I thought you would be gone by now, having to return to the Seireitei, and have to leave me," Phil said, voice sounding just a bit sad about that idea.

Byakuya smiled and shook his head. "No, not going anywhere any time soon. I've been working on being the liaison between the Avengers and the Seireitei. I just got the approval from Yamamoto-sou-taicho when the doorbell rang," he admitted, blushing at the happy glow to Phil's eyes. "I didn't want to leave so soon. I have to go back for a couple of months every year, minimum, but I don't have to leave for two straight months if I don't wish to. I can go for a month every six months."

"I think I can deal with that," Phil replied, nodding his head with a smile. As they ate, he stared at the other male before shifting, crossing his legs on the bed and facing Byakuya. "I have a question and if you don't want to, I'll ask it again later."

"Ask me what?" Byakuya asked as he shifted through his food, looking for more chicken.

"Would you like to move in with me?" Phil asked, Byakuya jerking his head up and blinking. "I know that I'm still living and all, but I...well, I want to spend as much time with you in case I don't get to keep my memories when I do die…"

Byakuya smiled softly and reached out, taking Phil's chopsticks, putting them aside with a chuckle. "Come here and kiss me. You have to ask your Avengers to help us move though since I'm not going to be able to lift anything," he drawled.

Phil smirked and put his food to the side, sliding his fingers through black hair, tugging his lover closer to pull him into a slow, loving kiss. All was right in his world at that moment and he couldn't wait to introduce everyone to their other Shinigami ally. There was going to be so much fun to be had very soon.


	9. Spiritual Lovers 10

Title: Spiritual Lover

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 10

Characters: Byakuaya, Phil, Ichigo, Avengers

Word Count:

Warnings:

For: CutsyCat

AN: For those who haven't read the latest chapter of Whisper to Me, I am preparing for Nano and real life is kicking my ass on time to post, so I've cut back to a chapter of my big chapter story and my mini/oneshot stories. So on Monday's, I'm posting Whisper to Me and on Friday's I'm posting my mini's.

Either way, enjoy.

"Just why are we meeting up again and this time in Phil's condo?" Tony drawled as he, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve watched the numbers tick up to Phil's condo level.

"We are officially meeting the substitute shinigami, I think he said," Natasha hummed, crossing her arms as she huffed. Clint snickered softly, knowing that she had been trying so very hard to get information on the young man that they knew was the substitute shinigami, but she had been unable to find anything on him. Not even Phil was talking about him so it was surprising that they were going to meet him now.

"Just be nice," Bruce sighed as they came to the right floor, the doors opening, Byakuya already standing in the doorway and waiting for them.

"Hello and welcome," Byakuya greeted, stepping inside as the group removed their shoes, having gotten used to the requests for them to do it. They knew that it was a Japanese custom and respected Byakuya and Phil enough to agree to it. Walking in, they found a young male, no older then eighteen by the looks of it, sitting in one of the chairs, textbook in hand and pen in the other as he took down notes. "Everyone, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, the substitute shinigami."

"Hey there," Ichigo greeted, closing his textbook and standing up to put the book and the notes down on the small coffee table. He stood and the Avengers took in the looks of the young male before him. With fiery colored hair and chocolate brown eyes, he didn't look like one who had been through two wars and several dozen battles.

Thor was the first to react, smiling brightly to him and striding over, holding out his hand. "It is good to meet a fellow warrior. I am Thor, Prince of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, Ichigo giving him an amused look as he shook the man's large hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you to, Thor-san. As Byakuya said, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami, for now that is. Please, sit. I was just waiting for the tea kettle to go off," Ichigo said, waving a hand as said kettle started to whistle at them. He walked into the kitchen, Thor rubbing his chin as he watched the young male move, thinking heavily.

"He moves like a warrior," he stated before taking a seat, Natasha nodding in agreement, Clint's eyes seemingly glued to where Ichigo's ass was. Tony huffed and rolled his eyes, smacking the back of his friend's head before taking his own seat. Bruce smirked as the archer pouted, taking a seat on a floor pillow that had been moved, Clint sitting next to him while Steve just shook his head.

"He moved like some of the classically trained guys that we ran across during the war," the super soldier stated as he took his own seat, glad that he could sit on the couch. He was never really comfortable on the floor, even with such comfortable floor pillows.

Byakuya snorted and took his own floor pillow. "He was trained in most of the shinigami arts on the fly, but he was trained in Karate when he was younger before he became a substitute." He laced his fingers together and hummed softly in thought. "It's only been lately that he's been able to refine his abilities."

"And by refine, he means get the shit down properly so that I can even do Kido. Granted, I can't do chants with it since I tend to overpower them anyways, but still, I can do kido," Ichigo drawled as he walked out with Phil, tray in hand. The agent held another tray with a second pot and some cups while Ichigo's tray held another pot along with the sugar and creamer for those who wanted it.

"You did well enough when you first invaded the Seireitei considering that you barely knew the name of your zanpakuto, had barely any control over your power, and you were on a strict time table," Byakuya stated, taking the tray from his lover as Phil came to sit next to him, raising an amused eyebrow. "You gained your bankai in a short time and ended up defeating me."

"Barely and only because Zangetsu came out at the wrong fucking time," Ichigo snorted as he put the other tray down. "Coffee or actual green tea?" he asked.

"I would like some coffee. And I thought that you were a Vizard..." Phil said, shifting around in his seat, eyes gazing at Ichigo.

"He is," Byakuya said as he poured coffee for Phil, Tony, Natasha and Clint. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and poured tea for himself, Byakuya, Steve, and Bruce, handing over the cups with a smirk.

"Yeah, I am. But my powers separated in a rather odd way. Zangetsu is pretty much a hollowfied zanpakuto, mine. I have Tensa to, but he's more the physical, mental and spiritual manifestation of my mother's side of the family," Ichigo said as he tasted his tea and added just a tiny bit of sugar. Once he was happy, he gazed at the curious group before him and scowled. "What?"

"Your mother's side of the family?" Phil asked, not having heard of it. Byakuya snickered into his own cup, having come to be relaxed around the Avengers and even more so around Ichigo.

"My mother was what is known as a Quincy. I'm sure Byakuya told you about how they're humans with spiritual powers right?" he asked, getting nods. "Well, my dad was a Shinigami, taicho of the tenth, at one time. He gave up his power to save my mom from one of Aizen's early experiments and they ended up falling in love, getting married, and having me and my sisters. So our bloodlines on both sides have some serious amounts of power."

"Sounds like it," Steve hummed, staring at the young male. He was amazed at just how strong the child before him was, and probably would end up being in the next few years. "Tell us about your sisters?" he asked.

"They're twins," Ichigo hummed, reaching into a back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He pulled out one of the small pictures that he carried with him, smiling as he passed it around. "Yuzu is like our mom in looks and temperament, while Karien is more like me with temperament but like our dad in looks. Yuzu is also more Quincy then anything else," he drawled. "Karin has the ability to become Shinigami and she's already training her powers now since she's getting better at wielding it. I'm training to use it as well as I can considering I didn't even know that I was Quincy until last year."

Byakuya snorted and the group fell into learning about their newest partner, finding that he was smart and sassy at turns and wouldn't take any bullshit from anyone around them. He was also found to be very nice and a wonderful cook when he made everyone dinner for the night. It was just after dinner when Ichigo's soul badge went off, yelling and flashing to warn them that a hollow was felt.

Sighing, Ichigo sighed and stood up from the table, wiping his mouth. "Looks like the job calls. No, Byakuya, you twisted your foot and I will tell Unohana that you're trying to go out on it if you don't stay," he stated when he saw Byakuya rise to join him. The noble just gave him a look as the younger male turned to Thor. "Mind catching my body for me?" he asked.

"Of course not, my friend," Thor said, beaming brightly at being trusted enough to protect the young man's body.

Ichigo smirked before turning his back to the large man who waited to play catch with his body and pressed the badge against his chest, shoving him out of his body. The group watched with wide eyes as Ichigo's soul separated from his body and the young man came to stand before them in his full glory. He was wearing the normal Shinigami uniform but with some noticeable differences. Instead of just one zanpakuto, there was a short sword strapped to his hip and a longer one strapped to his back. Around his wrist and ankles, and across his chest sat black bands, shoulder plates sitting over his chest in an x. A cloak was wrapped around his waist, looking ragged and as if it had been well used.

"My," Natasha breathed, eyes taking in the strong form of the others as Thor picked up Ichigo's limp body.

"I'm liked at the Soul King's palace," Ichigo drawled, shrugging one shoulder before he walked over to the large windows and opened the one that lead to the balcony, disappearing from it.

"He is well liked and very strong. But then again, when you have a mother who was a pure Quincy and a father who was head of a high clan, what can you truly expect?" Byakuya stated, sipping his tea with an amused look on his face. The Avengers just stared at him in some surprise before they shared a look.

"I think that life shall be quite interesting from now on," Thor rumbled as he placed Ichigo's body onto a large floor pillow, following Phil's instructions. The group couldn't help but agree to this fact and looked forward to the future that was presented to them. Steve just smiled and pulled out a sketch book where he knew Phil kept for when he visited and started to create a full picture of those around him, including the two newest additions to their world, Byakuya and Ichigo.

He especially looked forward to the future.


	10. Invading for Love 1

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 1

Characters: Tony, Thor

Word Count: 1,667

Warnings: talking of things

For: CutsyCat

AN: So we finish Happy New Beginnings, but I come to you with this story! I didn't know what to call it so just enjoy okay? This is about 18 chapters long. I was thinking about using it as a transitional chapter story but since it's only 18 chapters, I went ahead and turned it into a mini/short story. If it was 20 chapters, I would have turned it into a transitional story.

Just note that there is some fighting and there is smut. The endgame pairing is a threesome.

Either way, Enjoy!

* * *

It was in the wake of the Chitari attack and New York was slowly pulling itself back together. The Avengers had helped where they could before Thor had left to return Loki back to Asgard. He had then returned to Earth once he had been done with that.

Steve had gone a long road trip but had come back soon after to help with the rebuilding of his old neighborhood. Tony kept jobs going by sending his people out to help with all of the rebuilding to help with the economy even as his own Tower was rebuilt. Natasha had gone back to work between hanging out with Steve and spending money on most local businesses.

Thor though...Thor was watching his friends as they went about their lives and mourned Agent Phil Coulson.

As much as they hadn't been truly close to him, never having gotten to really know him outside of Clint and Natasha, the loss of one of their own still hurt. Especially Clint. He wasn't just mourning his handler though, but he was also mourning his best friend and lover. It was slowly pulling him apart and made Thor hurt for the man, his heart beating in sympathy.

Clint had taken to wandering the completed floors of the soon to be Avengers Tower. If he wasn't doing something completely mindless, he was practicing his aim with the various weapons he knew, or sparring with whoever could keep up with him or not bruise him to badly. He slept only once he had worn himself out mentally and physically. It was worrying to the God, even as he helped Tony put away enough food to feed a small army for a month.

Or in their case, the Avengers for a week.

Placing the bags of flour into the large container that held them, Thor stood once more and watched as Clint grabbed some fruit from the fruit bowl and left the common area. He frowned heavily to himself as Tony shifted through the bags, hunting down all of the meat so that he could separate them out.

"You're thinking really hard there," Tony drawled as he piled the meat onto the island and pulled out the freezer bags and a pair of gloves.

Thor hummed and moved to put away the rest of the cold items as Tony ripped open the first package of meat after pulling the gloves on. "I'm worried about Clint," he finally admitted. His mother had told him to speak with his friends if he wanted to know something or if he was just worried about something. "He is in pain."

Tony sighed as he put the pork steaks away into baggies. "Yeah, heartbreak will do that to a person," he said, his own voice sad. "From what I know, they have been together for close to about ten years," he continued. "Would have been ten years in about a month or so."

"I did not know that," Thor said as he frowned heavily at his friend. Tony shrugged. "It is not common knowledge is it?" he asked.

"Clint got drunk a few nights after you left to take Loki back to Asgard," Tony told him, finishing with the tray of pork that he had been separating out before turning to the next tray of meat. "We sat there and just talked. I learned a lot about him and his thing with Phil."

"I see," Thor rumbled as he put away the ice cream containers and turned to put away the rest of the groceries. Tony knew that there had been no real funeral for Phil, but there had been a memorial for family that Clint had attended, which had been a good thing, up until Clint had to clean out their apartment.

He had hurt and only Pepper had been able to drag him out of that pain induced coma that he had landed into, Natasha having disappeared off to somewhere to mourn in peace. The two had helped each other until Clint had moved into the tower, most of the Phil's things being secured in a room that only Tony and Clint could get into.

Tony knew for a fact that Clint had actually gone through four of the boxes so far.

Thor sighed as he pulled out and put away the boxes of pop tarts that had been bought as Tony stacked the meat, mind turning over the kernel of an idea that he was forming. "My friend, a question about the belief of the afterlife here," he said, Tony looking up from where he had moved onto pulling skin off of some chicken breasts.

"Yeah? What do you want to know about that?" Tony asked as he finished pulling the skin off, tossing it into the trash along with the empty meat trays.

"Do you know how your afterlife is set up?" Thor asked as he started to fold up the cloth bags and put them away in their drawer.

"It depends on who you ask actually. Some say there's nothing after death while others say that depending on your connections there are various types of after lives," Tony said, shrugging one shoulder. "Dad said that every human resonates with the spiritual and depending on the personal resonating, it will change where each person goes in the end." He looked up to his friend and raised an eyebrow at the thoughtful look on Thor's face. "Why?"

Thor shook his head and smiled gently at the other male. "Do not worry, my friend. I have a thought though that I must speak with my mother about first."

"Now you have me curious," Tony snorted as he finished with the meat and pulled off his gloves, tossing them away. Grabbing a few large plastic bags, he placed the wrapped meat into them, Thor chuckling as he took four of the heavier bags. "What are you planning on doing?" he asked, grabbing the other three bags with a grunt and following after the large God.

"I must speak with my mother first," Thor chuckled as they walked to one of the freezers and put the meat away. "I will go see her tonight and see if she does not have the information that I require for what I am thinking about."

Tony closed the lid and stared at the larger male before nodding his head in agreement. "Alright, I'll let you off for the moment. But I will want in on your plan as soon as you know what you need to know," he stated, going to clean up the island, Thor following after him with another chuckle.

"I will, my friend, I will," he promised, idly watching as Tony bent over to grab the cleaner and a rag. "I must go get ready though. Will you be able to deal with the rest of the coming food?" he asked, stopping the train of thought that he had started to go down, turning back to his original line of thought.

"I'll be good. More meat, including some pork for pulled port tonight, mostly. I'll save you some to," Tony promised, smiling at the other male.

Thor nodded his head in thanks before he headed to his own apartment to dress. Pulling on his Asgardian garb, he allowed his mind to work on the slowly forming plan to reunite the two lovers. He had much to speak about with his mother, but he still had much to think about before hand. Rubbing at his head, Thor ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the loose locks, reminding himself that he should pull his hair back. Picking up his hair tie, he pulled part of his hair back and secured it in place, content with the way he was looking.

Leaving his room, Thor gathered Mjolnir as he stepped into the common room once more, finding Tony signing for the food and nodding at the delivery guy. "Tony, I shall be leaving now. Are you good?" he asked.

Tony looked up and smirked, nodding his head as he handed over the clipboard, the delivery guy glaring at him slightly before he was leaving with his two partners, the food in boxes on the floor. "I'm good. Look, head off to talk with your mother. I'll cover for you and all of that, so no real worries," he drawled, lips pulling into an amused smile. "Have fun."

"I will," Thor chuckled, heading to the balcony area where he and Tony could easily take off. Calling out for Heimdall, he left Earth with a flash of light and arrived, nodding to the large male wearing golden armor as milky eyes turned to him. "Greetings, Heimdall. All is well?" he asked as he straightened his cloak.

"It does. Your mother requests that you come see her in an hour. She must weave for a bit first," Heimdall stated, Thor smiling broadly and nodding his head.

"Very well. Thank you for telling me," he said, heading out of the main area and finding a horse waiting for him, looking rather bored. Chuckling at his mothers thinking, he mounted the large beast and started a leisurely walk back to the palace, using the time to arrange his thoughts.


	11. Invading for Love 2

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 2

Characters: Thor, Frigga

Word Count: 1,395

Warnings: talking of things

For: CutsyCat

AN: Chapter 2! *coos* Outside of a snaffu last week, we're good! Hope you guys enjoy. I'm going to go back to watching game playthroughs while I write. Bye!

* * *

"Thor, tell me, what brings you back to visit?" Thor smiled at the words of greeting from his mother, gazing at the beautiful, wise woman before him, coming to kneel by her side and kiss her hand as the other came up and stroked his head.

"Mother, I came to ask you about Earth and their spiritual planes. I know that you have studied them quite a bit in your years, and I wish to learn of them. We lost a dear friend in the Chitari's attack and I wish to see if I can not at least take Barton to see his lover," Thor said, knowing it was useless to mince words with his mother. Frigga may have been quiet but she knew things that all others didn't see.

"You have come to speak of their afterlives and where they can go yes?" Frigga asked, standing as Thor rushed to stand fully, nodding his head, watching as she moved to the bookshelves that held her personal books on various subjects. "There are many places that a Human can go, my child. Do you know if he had a spark? A light of his soul?" she asked, fingers sliding over the spines of her books, eyes reading over the words on them.

"I believe so. I knew him only shortly but he was a strong man with a good heart," Thor said, taking a seat when his mother waved him to sit down as she continued to go over books. "He was a fighter but he lead to. Under someone else's command, but he was a leader," he continued, watching his mother's hand come to a stop over one thick book that was bound in silver colored leather.

"I see," she hummed softly, tilting her head to the side with an amused smile as she tugged the book down off of the shelf. "Let's see. I believe that this man would have gone to a level of the afterlife called Soul Society. Originally when a human would die, they would go to the Land of the Dead of their home, but as the populations grew, the various places took on various stations. Those who had the spark of the warrior or were truly connected to the land known as Japan, they go to the Soul Society. And those who can access that warrior spark, what they call spiritual power, usually go to their schooling there and become warriors that they call, well, the translation is something akin to Death Gods."

"So Coulson is there?" Thor asked, leaning forward as Frigga sat down with the book in her lap, the woman smiling at her eldest.

"It is most likely that he is there at this time, child, mine," Frigga hummed, opening the book. The picture on the page was that of a strong male, holding a thin sword in one hand, sheath tucked into his belt. "This is a Shinigami. They wear what is known as a shihakusho and wield swords that look a lot like a Japanese Katana but are called zanpakuto. Each shinigami has within them an avatar of power, and the zanpakuto's are the physical form of each one. There are 13 divisions with various specialties and all are run by a captain and a lieutenant. But the First Division is run by the captain-commander who is head of them. The Shinigami are the military force and help the worlds stay balance," Frigga explained, flipping through the pages, first to a page of several zanpakuto's, then to a picture of sprawling lands with a walled city in the middle. "The 13 Divisions are settled in what is called the Seireitei while outside of the walls, the rest of the lands are the Rukigon Districts. It's a very large place with much open land, and various people wandering around. I have a feeling that your friend has arrived there."

"So, who would I speak with about possibly getting Barton to see his lover? I worry about him and how his heart bleeds with each beat," Thor sighed, Frigga giving him a sympathetic look and reaching out to pat his hand with a smile.

"I know of someone who will be willing to help you enter the Soul Society and hopefully help find your friend, my child," Frigga promised, flipping the pages to the very back of the book where several names sat. "They should be able to help, though I have heard that there was a dust up a few years before but it seems as if things have calmed down," she continued, tapping one name on the page. "I want you to promise me something though, Thor."

"Mother?" Thor asked, looking at her even as she rose from the couch that she had sat on with him, moving to her desk to pick up a pen and paper.

"I want you to take care when you go there. Do not do anything to foolish otherwise things will be upset and we do not wish for that to happen," Frigga stated as she wrote down the names that he would need and how to get in touch with them. "We do not want to create friction between Midgard and Asgard, even if you are dealing with the spiritual world," she continued, turning to her son, taking in the somber face.

"I promise you that I will do all that I can not to create friction between us and our allies, mother," Thor stated as he stood and bowing formally. "I just wish to help my friend's and their hurts, hopefully soothing this hurt that they feel."

Frigga smiled softly and nodded her head, handing over the piece of parchment. "I will tell you now, your friend who uses the suit of metal, he will need to stay away from it since the world around him would overpower it. Tell him to pull out any fighting skills he has and to be prepared to have the world around him add an extra boost to his natural powers," she stated, Thor tilting his head.

"Mother?" he asked, blinking down at her as she chuckled softly and patted his cheek with one hand.

"This is the world of Souls and Spirits, child. All of your friend's have the spark of a warrior but with that interesting bit of tech within his chest it will connect that much easier with him. I have a feeling that your archer friend will also find a bit of a boost to his natural abilities," she continued.

Thor frowned in thought, blinking several times as he tried to figure out what she was telling him before huffing in amusement. "They all have power, but no way to access it. This trip will allow them to do so, I take it?" he asked, Frigga smiling a small, secretive smile.

"If I thought for one moment that they would be unable to deal with that world, I would have never told you about the world," she told him, tapping his nose with a finger before picking up her book, closing with a snap. "Now, my child, I suggest you head back down to the Earth and tell them what is going on so that you have time to plan. I suggest that you do this soon but take a week to get things settled."

"Yes, mother. Thank you for answering my questions," Thor hummed, smiling and pressing a kiss to his mother's forehead before bowing once more and leaving the room. He nodded to the various people that he passed in the halls, piece of parchment in one hand, hammer in the other, mind whirling with plans and hope for what he was planning. Heimdall smirked and opened the gate without so much as a word to him, allowing the thoughtful God to pass and land close to New York.

Taking to the sky, Thor allowed a smile to spread over his lips as he noticed that it was early evening, which meant that Steve, Natasha, and Sam would be dragging Bruce, Tony, and Clint from their respective hidey holes and to dinner. He would be there in time for it and to lay out all of the information that he had for his friends.

He couldn't wait.


	12. Invading for Love 3

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 3

Characters: Thor, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve

Word Count: 1,558

Warnings: more talking

For: CutsyCat

AN: And a little bit behind on this. The last few days have been meh so I hope you guys still enjoy this!

Hugs and kisses to all!

* * *

They couldn't help but stare at Thor, undisguised surprise on their faces. The blond God shifted on his feet and blushed lightly at the way the group was staring at him. Tony was standing with a cup of coffee in one hand and a waffle wrapped around three sausage links in the other while Steve stood next to him and blinked, his own cup of coffee in one hand, but a plate piled high with food in the other. Bruce was blinking from his place in a recliner, nearly curled up around his cup of tea as his mind tried to make sense of what Thor had just blurted out while Natasha just kept making their breakfast even though a confused look had settled on her pretty face.

But it was Clint's face that made it worth it all to the Thunder God. It was torn between pain and hopefulness even as he opened his mouth. "What did you just say?" the archer asked, voice croaking slightly as he put his cup of tea down to stand from his seat at the table, body jerking slightly.

"I said that I may have discovered a way to find Agent Phil Coulson," Thor said, smiling brightly. "I spoke with my mother about the possibilities and she spoke to me about how there are different levels of the afterlife here on Midgar. I believe that I know what level he has gone to so therefore can hopefully find him and, if we are lucky, bring him back."

"You really mean this?" Tony asked, eyes wide as he stared at their large friend, mouth working as he tried to think of what he had been told.

"I do," Thor said, pulling off his cape and outer armor, moving the shoulder bag to do so, placing them to the side for the moment before walking to the table and sitting down. Placing his bag on the table, he smiled at the group and waved a hand. "Let us eat and I will tell you all that I have learned," he promised.

Everyone took their own seats, watching as Thor pulled out a book that looked rather new, setting it down on the table before them. "So, that book? Just how old is it?" Tony asked, accepting the plate that was shoved into his hands by Natasha as she put the trays of food down onto the table.

"Not that old. Mother had the original copied so that I may show you along with the notes that she made so I do not lose my place," Thor chuckled, shrugging one shoulder as he smiled brightly at them, taking the plate offered by his red headed friend.

"So it's new but it's a copy of an old book. Just how old is the information though?" Natasha asked as Clint sat down finally, nearly vibrating with anticipation for what he was going to learn.

"Very but it is updated by mother often," Thor said, smiling softly at Clint, who just stared back at him for a few moments before serving himself some of the food. "She keeps in contact with someone who lives here, in what is called the Living World. He comes from the Seireitei, which is the military part of the Soul Society, which is where I believe our friend is."

"Okay, yeah, you're gonna have to explain it all, starting from the very beginning," Tony stated, waving his fork at Thor with a frown on his lips.

"I will, my friends, I will," Thor promised, allowing the others to take their first servings before taking his own heaping serving of food. "There is much to talk about and not a lot of time to do this properly. My mother has already contacted her friend to tell him that we would be calling him sometime today," he said before eating a sausage patty with a smile dancing on his lips.

Tony sighed and rubbed at his head, feeling as if he was going to be in pain for the rest of the day. "I'll get the private jet prepped," he said.

"I would look into taking your new armor, my friend," Thor warned. He smiled when he got a curious look from the younger male. "Where we go, there will be a lot of spiritual energy floating around, so we must be prepared for it," he continued, nodding his head with a smile.

"Alright then," Tony hummed, making a note to finish going over the changes with the suit. It was streamlined to a point where it was more of a power augmentation body suit then any of his other suits. Thor had been helping him after a rather nasty run in with something that hadn't been entirely there, but instead had been more...ghost. It had ended up short circuiting the suit he had been wearing and leaving the others to fight as Tony had fought to get out of the dead weight. "Yeah, I can do that, make sure that it is all ready and shit. So, tell us about this...Seireitei," he said, taking his time in pronouncing the word to make sure that he got it right.

"First things first, you all know about the places you call Heaven and Hell, yes?" Thor asked, looking around the table and getting nods. "They are real but there are levels between. Hell is for those souls that, as it is said, lived an evil life when they lived. They have the chance to make it out of there to be reincarnated into a new life and new chances, but only after many decades of their punishment."

"So, what does heaven mean for a soul?" Natasha asked as she finally sat down and filled her own plate full of food.

"Heaven is for those souls that have lived many lives and are ready to be cleansed of their pasts and returned to the stream of life," Thor stated as he ate some of his eggs. "The levels depends upon the person and how they lived. Seireitei and Soul Society are for those souls that were close to the world of the spiritual, or who have hidden power deep within them. They are the ones who have the chance to help keep the balance of the world around us."

"So everyone who is there has some kind of power that comes from their...soul?" Steve asked, eyebrows heading for his hairline.

"Does this mean that Phil had power? Has it?" Clint asked, voice husky from near disuse, Thor nodding his head and smiling brightly at his friend.

"Yes, he does. All of you do actually. There is a reason why you are all so good at your jobs and what you do. It is fueled by the lives that you have lived before and coming together in a new body," Thor said brightly, sitting back in his chair, plate cleaned. "It is also why any experimentation that had been done on you went well enough for you to live. You all have a connection to that world."

"Well, that's...new," Tony said, shaking his head and deciding that he needed some strong tea to get through the current talk, having given up alcohol at the request of his friends. Standing up, he made a cup of tea and sweetened it with a bit of honey powder before turning back to Thor. "So, this place is where those who have power and can be fighters, warriors go?" he asked.

"Indeed. Not all souls who go there will but there is that possibility," Thor said, flipping to a page where a large city sprawled out in the middle of a circle wall with more homes and places of businesses sprawling out from there. "Soul Society is the name for the entire place but the Seireitei sits behind the wall and is where the warriors known as Shinigami work and keep the balance."

"So fascinating," Bruce hummed, taking the book and starting to flip through it, stopping occasionally to read through the files.

"So, who am I calling?" Tony asked finally, Clint looking hopeful for the first time in a long time. Natasha had a small smile and stood up to start cleaning things up with the help of Steve as Thor chuckled and found the paper that his mother had given him.

"His name is Kisuke Urahara and we are going to a place called Karakura Town, Japan. You can get his address when you call him to set up a meeting," Thor chuckled, sliding the paper over to Tony and standing. "We must pack though and prepare for this. I do not believe that this shall be an easy fix."

"Easy or not, I think it needs to be done," Tony stated, patting Clint's shoulder as he walked past with his cup of tea in hand. "Let me go double check on the suit and start packing. I'll give this guy a call," he promised, waving the piece of paper over his shoulder as he left with a smile.

Clint just looked at Thor and smiled softly. "Thank you for everything."

"You are welcome, my friend," Thor said, before he headed to do his own packing.


	13. Invading for Love 4

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 4

Characters: Thor, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Urahara, Ichigo

Word Count: 1,620

Warnings: nothing really

For: CutsyCat

AN: And we're getting into the actual delight that is the crossover! *bounces* I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Nearly a week later found the group sitting around a floor table, being served tea by a young red headed male with brown eyes that sparkled with his amusement. His companion, the man that they were there to see, was blond and wore a striped hat that shadowed his eyes that watched them with a knowing glint.

"So, you are wanting to see your friend if not just bring him back if you can," Urahara drawled, getting a broad smile from Thor, who nodded.

"Yes. My mother told me that you could help us in this endevor," he said, taking the cup of tea that the red head handed him.

"Ah, forgive me for not introducing my studen. This is Kurosaki Ichigo and he's...well he's special," Urahara chuckled, the group watching Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Ah, just how special is he?" Tony asked, unable to stop himself. Natasha groaned and reached over, smacking the back of his head before nodding her head and taking her cup.

"Thank you. Don't mind him. He's a bit of an idiot for all that he's a genius," Natasha drawled, getting a pout from Tony as Ichigo chuckled lowly.

Ichigo just shook his head and sat down finally with his own cup of tea. "Don't worry about it. I deal with this idiot here often enough, so I'm used to it," he chuckled softly. Urahara just pouted at him as he tilted his head to the side. "I'm what is now known as a living Shinigami. My father is and was a shinigami himself, which gave me the possibility of being one myself. Things happened and well, here i am now," he chuckled, shrugging once more and sipping his tea. "So, to be absolutely clear, you want to invade Soul Society and find your lost friend?" he asked after a few moments of the Avengers stirring their tea.

"Pretty much," Tony hummed, shrugging with a smile on his lips. "So, can you guys help us?" he asked.

"I believe we can," Urahara chuckled, shrugging one shoulder with a smile dancing on his lips as he tapped his fingers on the side of his tea cup. "Once you enter, you'll be on your own for the most part to hunt him down. I have to tell you, it's a large place. Your pictures really do not do it justice."

"You can get lost really easily in the maze if you're not careful," Ichigo said, sipping his tea and looking bored. "I've lost myself a few times and I've traveled there to visit for a good chunk of my time there." He looked up as a large man walked out of where the kitchen was, holding a tray filled with cookies and a smaller plate with fresh fruit. "Ah, thank you, Tessai-san," Ichigo hummed, taking the plate of fruit with a smile and a nod, getting a bright smile from the man as he set the cookies down on the table.

"Should you need anything else, please tell me," Tessai said, voice rumbling as he nodded before he left the room.

"So, do you have something that was close to Phil when he died? Or that has blood on it?" Urahara asked, leaning forward with a smile on his lips as Thor picked up a cookie and happily ate it. Ichigo watched them as he carefully used the small fork provided with his fruit to eat the small fruit chunks before him.

"Yes, we do," Steve said, reaching down to the bag that he had brought with him, placing it onto the table and biting his bottom lip. Taking a slow breath, he dug around in it before bringing out Captain America Trading Cards that were in a sealed plastic baggie. Handing them over, the group watched as Urahara stared at the cards before nodding his head.

"I will be back in a few moments with information on if your friend is indeed in Soul Society, and if he is, where he is located," he stated, standing up and patting Ichigo on the shoulder before leaving the room. The click-clack of his geta on the wooden floor faded as he disappeared further into the shop and towards his lab.

"He's good at what he does, Rogers-san, so no need to look worried about the cards that you gave him," Ichigo said, catching the furrowed brow of Steve before looking at Clint as he played with his tea cup. "You are Coulson-sans lover correct?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, I...am. Was. Whatever it is now," Clint admitted, looking up and catching the soft, understanding look in brown eyes that looked much too old for someone barely hitting nineteen of age. "How did you get roped into all of this?" he asked, curious about how such a young man could have ended up dealing with the world of the dead while he was still living.

"My father, as I said, is a Shinigami, but one who gave up his powers for a time to help save my mother. They have since returned back when I was fifteen during a war that nearly tore everything apart, including both the living and the spiritual worlds," Ichigo said, eating a grape with a thoughtful look. "Unfortunately for the idiot who orchestrated it all, he hurt someone that I called friend, so he had to be taken out. That's how I got involved in all of this. I found that I have quite a bit of family outside of my mother's living one too," he chuckled. "But we are not here to discuss myself, Barton-san. We are here to discuss you and your lover."

"What is it that you want to know?" Clint asked slowly, reaching out to snag a cookie, Tony having pulled out a tablet to fiddle around on while Bruce was watching over his shoulder. Natasha was watching Steve, who still stared at the hallway that Urahara had disappeared, and Thor was watching Ichigo carefully.

"I want to know more about this man," Ichigo started, "that claimed your heart and didn't let go of it when he passed from this world. A love such as yours is hard to find in this day and age I believe."

"Yeah, that it is," Clint huffed, rubbing at his head with a soft look, hair falling around his eyes. "We worked as handler and agent for a long time before anything came out of it, I can tell you that much." He chuckled and shrugged one shoulder. "He was the only handler that could work with me and my team without utterly pissing me off."

"I see," Ichigo hummed, chuckling softly. "Yeah, I can understand the feeling of someone pissing you off for stupid reasons. So, you feel in love? Or was it purely sexual at first?" he asked.

"Purely sexual but it wasn't long before we were both hopelessly in love," Clint hummed, click-clack of Urahara's geta growing louder once more. "I hope that means he knows where my lover is."

"Indeed it does, Barton-san," Urahara chuckled, holding out several print outs in one hand, waving them.

"Where is he?" Clint asked, brown eyes wide in anticipation, hope and fear. Urahara smiled and sat down at the table once more and drained half of his tea before putting the cup down.

"He is indeed in Soul Society," Urahara chuckled softly, nodding his head with a bright smile. "There is one small hitch though."

"Oh for fucks sake, don't tell me that he's in the Seireitei," Ichigo groaned, Urahara slapping the papers down, one print out that of the Seireitei with a small area colored blue.

"Yep and there is where you're likely to find him. He is currently hanging out in the Thirteenth Division under one Ukitake Jyuushiro's care," he chuckled, leaning forward. "Ichigo, it looks like you'll be leading them into the Seireitei, but I think that will be all you need to do."

"Wonderful, another invasion," Ichigo snorted, standing up and heading into the back rooms himself, coming out with a plush toy that was complaining loudly about being held by the scruff of it's neck. "Shut up, Kon. Avengers, I would like you to meet Kon, my mod soul. He takes over my body while I'm gone or when I'm doing my patrols," he said, holding up the stylized lion plush. Holding him up, he reached into the plushes mouth and pulled out a small pill before laying the toy down onto the table.

Stepping away from the table a bit more, he popped the pill into his mouth and separated from his body with a sound of sizzling and crackling, leaving him standing next to his body that Kon had under his control. "Yo." The voice was most definitely not Ichigo's voice, the young man chuckling as he adjusted his zanpakuto on his back, looking highly amuse.

"I do hope you guys are ready to leave here and get to work," Ichigo drawled, brushing his hakama smooth and smiling at the group.

"We are. Let's get going," Tony chuckled, holding up the case with his new suit up. "But first, we need to change. At least most of us do. Bruce here will just turn big and green," he teased, getting a dark look from the rather caml scientist.

"Of course," Urahara chuckled, leading the group to rooms where they could change before heading down into the training room to prepare the gate. "This shall be quite fun," he chuckled to the amused looking Tessai. "Very fun indeed."


	14. Invading for Love 5

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 5

Characters: Thor, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Steve, Urahara, Ichigo, Yamanato

Word Count: 1,338

Warnings: nothing really

For: CutsyCat

AN: We just keep moving along on this! I'm kind of editing things as I go along, so please excuse any mistakes that I miss, and all that good stuff. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story.

Remember, reviews are lovely things, but not necessary for me to post the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Dropping into a crouch just inside of the walls of Seireitei, Ichigo hummed and stood, brushing off his hakama with a chuckle. "I always hate those thing," he drawled, turning to the group behind him.

Thor was looking a bit frazzled, trying to get his hair to sit down once more after the trip through the tunnel. Tony was glaring at him from his place on the ground, Natasha perching on his stomach as she checked her weapons and thin bag that held more of them. Clint was muttering and checking on his arrows and the small bag that held the extendable arrows to refill his quiver. Bruce was bent over and breathing slowly, trying to keep his lunch down. Steve was brushing off his shield with a frown on his lips before he reattached it to his back.

"Do you do that all the time?" Tony asked, letting his head fall back, the thin helmet creating a soft thunk on the ground.

"Not all the time. Just sometimes," Ichigo stated, digging around in his kosode and pulling out maps for each of the Avengers. "Now, you got the rundown on who you're likely to meet up along the way. I have here, maps for you guys. Just make sure sure you actually keep your hands on them since once you touch them, they'll mark your paths."

"What do you mean by that?" Clint asked, taking one of the maps and unfolding it. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that it was a pretty good sized map and a dot was blinking red with 'you are here' over it. A circle sat where they thought Phil was, a pretty clear path evident on it. "Well, that's useful."

"Your teacher is going to have ta tell me how he did this," Tony hummed, clear faceplate coming to life with all sorts of information.

"Remember, while here, you are going up against very powerful people. Consider them like that Loki guy but with sanity," Ichigo chuckled, adjusting Zangetsu on his back and the smaller one on his hip. "I can't help you beyond this point though. So I'm gonna leave you," he said, smirking at the group.

"And why can't you help us beyond this point?" Natasha asked as Bruce and Tony went over the maps, softly talking together.

"Because I have things to do and they are still my allies and friends," Ichigo stated, tilting his head and smirking. Smoothing down his kosode, he shifted on his feet and looked over them. "I'd say you have about half an hour before warning signals go off since they're used to me popping in at odd places. They'll check the readouts and find out that there's guests to. Don't worry, they won't try to kill you. Just knock you out. Oh and be warned about Unohana-san. She's scary."

With that warning, Ichigo hopped onto a roof and dashed off, leaving the Avengers to watch his disappearing body with various looks. "He is an oddly happy man," Thor said finally, shaking his head. He had finally gotten his hair to lay flat and was glad for it.

"I don't particularly like him," Natasha said, frowning heavily. Something about the young Ichigo just rubbed her wrong. Had from the moment they had stepped into the Shoten. Clint rolled his eyes and huffed as he finished going over the map.

"You don't particularly like anyone outside of our group, Natasha," he stated, folding his map up again. "I think it would probably be best if we didn't do this as a full group. Two man groups only," he mused.

"You're right," Steve said, nodding his head in agreement. Looking at his own map, he noted that there were a few different paths to where they needed to go. "Alright, Tony, you're with Clint. Natasha, you're with me. Thor, Bruce, you're together. Try not to do too much damage. If Thor's mother is right, we do not want them as our enemies much less piss them off too much."

"So what exactly how are we to do this?" Tony asked, tucking away his map into a thin pocket on his suit. He shifted a few panels to sit better as he gazed at the large man.

"We try and keep out of their sight, but we might not be able to do so. If we do fight and win, make sure that your wounds are taken care of or hole up somewhere. At least until it's time to check in," Steve stated, settling his cowl on his face. "We'll check in every thirty minutes, the first of which is when the alarms with supposedly go off."

"If we can even trust his words," Natasha snorted, going still at the glare from Steve before looking away. She was feeling unsettled by everything but she still wanted to help her friend get his lover back.

"So far, Ichigo and Urahara haven't lead us wrong. Until they fuck us over, I'm going to believe them," Clint stated, making sure that he was already to go. Taking a deep breath, he looked to Tony and the two men shared a nod. "Remember you guys, we're looking for my lover and our Agent. We're not here to piss people off and make enemies. We have enough of those. Nor are we here to join them as dead souls."

"We've also been told that we have power, latent or not, but be careful with new feelings. If you need to, find somewhere safe and mediate for a few minutes, find your balance once more," Bruce instructed. He could feel the Hulk rumbling softly, almost purring, in the back of his mind and very soul. It was a very odd feeling but one that was welcomed at the moment. He would have to explore the more spiritual side of his angrier half.

"We all have our communicators?" Steve asked, unzipping the front of his suit. He adjusted the microphone that sat around his neck under his collar and re-zipped the front. Everyone else nodded and checked their own communicators, testing them to make sure that they were connection. "Good. Now, let's head out and get going," he said, he and Natasha heading down one path. Bruce and Thor ran straight, turning left while Clint and Tony headed down the right path.

Tony used his holographic images in his faceplate to follow where they were headed. It was exactly thirty minutes later that alarms started to go off, wooden gongs being struck hard enough to echo and making quite a bit of racket. "Well, Ichigo was right," he snorted, the archer chuckling as they dodged around a corner and into a hidden alcove. They watched as shinigami bounded over the walls to head into their divisions, waiting until they stopped popping up every two seconds.

"Yeah, apparently he was," Clint sighed.

As the Avengers were dodging the various shinigami, Ichigo was strolling into Yamamoto's office, nodding his head to the various people he came across. He chuckled as he closed the door behind him, his grandfather looking up at him with an amused look on his face. "I take it you know what is going on and why we have visitors?" he asked.

Ichigo chuckled and flopped down onto a floor pillow and placed his zanpakuto's down next to him with a caress of his fingers. "I do. They're the Avengers and they're here for their handler and Agent," he drawled, tilting his head to the side. "One Philip Coulson, otherwise known as S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Phil Coulson. His lover was on the path of following him so they came here. They brought along Thor since it was his mother who told him about here," he chuckled.

"I remember about her," Yamamoto chuckled, shaking his head and waving for tea from one of the shinigami who popped their head in. "Tell me about these Avengers."


	15. Invading for Love 6

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 6

Characters: Ichigo, Yamamoto

Word Count: 1,752

Warnings: lots of talking

For: CutsyCat

AN: After a very long week, I am home finally and exhausted for all intents and purposes. *sighs* So tired.

I will post this week's Chapter story chapter (Jim Kirk! Legally Blond) on Monday instead of chapter 3. Why? Because I'm to tired to post that damn thing today and I need to recover okay? Okay.

Hugs.

But still, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo sighed and sipped his tea, thinking heavily about the group that he had seen. "Do you remember the influx of souls that the Western branch had about seven months ago? And the fact that we ended up with some new people from that end of the world?" he asked, tilting his head.

Yamamoto nodded his head, frowning slightly. He could remember how everyone was running around and how a few of his own people had been dispatched to help with the influx. Along with the soul burials in the Living World. No one had really said why New York City in the United States had been such a mess, but it had to have been bad. He still didn't know why they had gotten the souls with power but hadn't complained at the time. "Does it have to do with those who you brought with you?" he asked.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he blushed very slightly, nodding his head. "Yeah. I suppose nothing gets past you does it?" he sighed, rubbing at his head with a slight smile.

"No, it does not. These Avengers...just who are they?" Yamamoto asked. Ichigo hummed and dug around in his kosode and pulled out his living world phone that had been tinkered with by Urahara. Pulling up the files that were online about each of the Avengers, he sent the information to the small computer that Yamamoto used to keep up with the living world.

"Let's see. I'll start with the two who aren't really well known and for very good reasons seeing as they're both spies and assassins. They both work for an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. which stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," Ichigo started, watching as Yamamoto pulled up the basic profiles. "Code names Hawkeye and Black Widow. He's an archer and long distance assassin, while she is more undercover and seduction work. Real names are Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. They both are dangerous, but mostly human."

"Mostly?" Yamamoto asked, tilting his head as Ichigo smiled slightly. "What is it that you know child?" he asked.

"Barton has Quincy blood in him from somewhere in his family. It's been a few generations is my guess and their powers didn't pop up but he does. It made my blood sing," Ichigo said, chuckling softly. "And Romanoff was messed around with genetically which brought out her own sort of powers. She has an enhanced spiritual and spatial awareness."

"And you learned this in a short time?" Yamamoto asked, smiling softly. "You are learning things fast."

"Had to after all that we've gone through," Ichigo snorted, looking down at his phone with a frown. "Let's see. Then there is the God of Thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, the protection of mankind and is connected to hallowing healing and fertility. The legends are at least somewhat true when it comes to him."

"I remember that he had been but a babe when his father, Odin, had left this world for the last time," Yamamoto admitted. He stroked his beard as he stared at the picture of Thor. "He wields Mjolnir I take it?" he asked.

"He does. Though from what is said, he lost that right for a time, banished down to here to learn how to protect once more. He apparently lost his way," Ichigo said, looking up from his phone once more. "Arrogant jack off if you ask me. He's got a good heart but can come off condescending if he's not careful."

"I take it you've spoken with him a few times?" the sou-taicho teased gently, getting a scowl.

"Not only that but I've seen videos of some of his interviews and the such. I know he's a prince but seriously, he needs to get off of that high horse of his," Ichigo huffed. Yamamoto chuckled and waved him on. "Let's see here. He has a girlfriend in a scientist who is named Jane Foster, who also works, somewhat, for S.H.I.E.L.D., but only on occasion. He's also the go between for Earth and Asgard."

"He had a brother didn't he?" Yamamoto asked, tilting his head as Ichigo pulled up that file for him.

"Loki Laufeyson, adopted child of Odin and currently incarcerated in Asgards prisons for his part of the attack in New York," Ichigo replied. "And yes, I'll get to that in a bit." Yamamoto nodded his head. "Let's see. We have one Doctor Bruce Banner and his big, green, and dangerous alter-ego, The Hulk. He was testing Gamma radiation at one point but an accident happened and he ended up getting a heavy dose of it. It changed him all the way through, dragging out the power of his soul and infusing it with his living body."

"So he is a living shinigami much like you?" Yamamoto asked, tilting his head as Ichigo shook his head.

"More like a living zanpakuto. He had the potential to become a shinigami, still does actually. But the radiation fucked around with him and drew out that possibility. His release would have been huge," Ichigo said. "Or at least that's what Urahara told me. He's been watching these guys and going over readouts since the whole thing in New York."

"We will have to get copies of those from him soon." He shifted and gazed at the files. "There are two more?" he asked. "They have the same potential as the others correct?"

"That's right. Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, and one Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. They are probably the best known of the now named group, The Avengers," Ichigo said, pulling up their files and nibbling at his bottom lip. "Tony used to be well known as a weapons manufacturer, same with his father, Howard Stark. After a time in Afghanistan, where he was held captive by a terrorist group, he stopped the weapons production and turned his attention to making things better for mankind. Sustainable power sources, medical advancements, and so on. For all that the tabloids make him out to be a billionaire playboy, he spends millions in helping the world get better."

"And his own abilities?" was the question.

"He's a certifiable genius. He and Urahara could fix the world's problems in a decade if they were allowed to work on them," Ichigo stated. Yamamoto stared at him, the younger male nodding his head. "Yeah, he's just that good. He created the Iron Man suit and it's powered by the small arc reactor that is imbedded in his chest, stopping shards of metal in his veins from reaching his heart. An unfortunate happening from one of his own weapons being used on him and the people he was with before his capture."

"I see. I'm surprised he has not died yet," Yamamoto sighed, before tilting his head. "I am thinking that coming close to death though is what pushed his spiritual abilities closer to the surface."

"And you would be right. He's followed around by what he calls 'The annoying dead jerks who can't fuck off', who were Roger's friends and comrades back during World War Two. He grew up with the men, all things considered but he didn't really see them until he started dying, again, but this time of poisoning. He has since discovered a new element that is much like the Cube of Hidden Knowledge," he continued, using the Tesseracts name for the Shinigami. "He's currently in a specialized suit for this world since he didn't know how his other suits would work."

"It sounds as if his soul chain should have been broken but wasn't," Yamamoto stated, Ichigo nodding. "If I had to guess, I would say that should he come here when he dies, he'll end up in the Twelfth Division, helping our world."

"He would take all the traditions and turn them upside down and inside out before making things so much better," Ichigo snorted, getting a smile from the older man. "Now, Steve Rogers, he's a legend, even here. The one person to become a Super Solider and live to tell the tale even after being frozen for about sixty-six years."

"How did he survive?" Yamamoto asked, surprise in his eyes. Ichigo rested his chin on one hand and frowned as he thought.

"My guess was because he went down with the cube into freezing waters, it interacted with whatever they did to him to make him a super solider. The water just frozen him so fast and hard that his body didn't have time to fight it. And the cube just kept him alive somehow. It took them time though to get him free much less woken up," Ichigo sighed. "He's a good man but he tries so hard to be more than just himself from what I've seen of his interviews as Captain America. Not many people want Steve Rogers I think."

"They all want the icon and not the man behind the icon," Yamamoto said, Ichigo nodding. The sou-taicho sighed and gazed at the young man, feeling as if he knew just how Steve Rogers felt and the pressure that he had to put up with to be more than just himself. "So, how long has it been since they've arrived?" he asked.

Ichigo looked at his phone. "Just over half an hour or so." He smirked. "Should probably sound the alarm and send out 'do not kill, detain' orders. Doesn't mean that they won't kick peoples asses around and walk away. They mean to find Coulson."

"I believe that he is currently working with Kuchiki-taicho in the sixth for the day. I shall send out the orders and choose who is to go against who," Yamamoto stated, getting a smile as he stood. "How about you go meet their friend and learn more about why he would have them coming."

"I can do that," Ichigo hummed, smoothing down his hakama before smirking. "I gave them maps by the way," he called over his shoulder as he left. Yamamoto chuckled and set about doing what needed to be done. They wouldn't kill the Heroes of the Living World but they would use them to test their own defenses.

He sighed when he realized that he hadn't gotten the information on the attack that had sent everyone into a tizzy. He made a note to do that later.


	16. Invading for Love 7

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 7

Characters: Unohana VS Tony Stark AKA IronMan

Word Count: 1,463

Warnings: fighting

For: CutsyCat

AN: I am so sorry that this is late! I have a really good reason as to why this is so late though.

On Thursday I woke up not feeling so good. My back was throbbing in time with my heartbeat, and my stomach could not stand the very THOUGHT of food. So I lounged around, cursed my body, and got sick. I lived on Jello after TRYING to eat something soft, okay? That's how bad I was.

Friday I was better. Still living on jello and soup, along with ginger ale, powerade, and water. Sore and tired, I stayed in bed for the day, reading on my tablet. So I didn't get to post this.

I finally got around to posting this so I do hope you guys enjoy.

Hugs and kisses! And yes, I'm doing better, I promise. Just got to be careful not to set off another flare.

Enjoy!

* * *

The first of their group that met up with a taicho who had strict instructions to just take him down but not kill him, was Tony. He came to a stop when he came across Unohana, the woman smiling sweetly, Clint already gone on his own way. Something about that smile sent warning bells off in his head and made him bite at his lip, glad for the darkening of his face shield. He read over the readings that flashed over his face shield, frowning slightly as they came back with the warning of "scary ass woman with a sweet facade".

He was going to agree with that as she held up two fingers pointed at him and sent out a ball of bright blue energy, forcing him to jump back away with the attack with a yelp.

"Well, you're really strong, aren't ya?" Tony chuckled landing on the wall. He could feel his muscles twitch and prepare to work, strong in their own right. He may have built his suits to have their own ways of being light enough for a body to wear them but they were still heavy. So without a full suit, instead just the slim suit he was wearing, he had a lot more muscle power for what he needed to do.

Unohana just smiled at him and smoothed down her taichos haori before tilting her head and looking over him with a smile. "Well, you are cute at the least," she chuckled. Tony chuckled in return, shrugging one shoulder with a smile on his own face as the mask cleared. He smiled at the appreciative look he got.

"I'm told I can pull off adorable rather well," he admitted, shrugging one shoulder. "My girlfriend finds it nice when I bring beautiful woman home. Are you by any chance bi? Pep hasn't had a fun time lately."

"I would love to do that but later, if we turn out to be allies," she chuckled, coming at him with only part of her speed. She blinked when Tony moved faster than she anticipated. "You…" Unohana eyed the man with a critical eye, wanting to know just how he was able to move so fast. She knew that she had to take him down whole and alive, but she was curious about the man who seemed to be a fighter but also a flirt.

 _A very large flirt_ , she thought when he smirked and winked at her.

"I've been building all sorts of things since I was three and could create some basic motherboards," Tony drawled, standing straight. "When Thor told us about this place and what he wanted to do, I pulled out my current suit to finish getting it done. This is the test run for this suit," he chuckled.

Unohana smiled softly once more. "Does it amplify your natural abilities?" she asked as she lunged at Tony once more.

Tony hummed as he flipped backwards, landing in a crouch. He smiled brightly at her and sent his own shot at her with the thin, almost paper thin, weapon imbedded in his glove. "It does, which is hard trained with an assassin that could kick my ass with a paperclip and hogtied," he said, chuckling softly. "She's known as the Black Widow for a good reason."

"I will be delighted to meet with her. I wonder how she gets you boys to do what she wants," Unohana hummed as she engaged him in more close combat quarters. She had to admire the way the suit seemed to shift with each limb independently, moving in time with the muscles that were barely hinted under the thin metals. His hits were strong and built for his build, adding to his speed and had good power behind them, even without the suit adding to it.

"I'm sure that I can set up you two for a lunch talk," Tony grunted as he landed on the ground, Unohana holding her still sheathed zanpakuto against his throat. "I think my back is bruised and one of my plates has bent. It's pressing against my inner thigh and I think I need to get it off before it cuts off any more blood," he mused, Unohana smiling and backing up to allow him to remove the plate from his thigh.

She noted that the plates were all interconnected but were still easily pulled away from the rest of the suit. "You are quite amazing. I think that Kurotsuchi-taicho would like to get his hands on this," she mused.

Tony glared slightly before smirking and removing his helmet, staring at the barely there crack in the shield. "It'll self destruct if it's removed from my body by any others then the ones in the memory. It'll do the same if it's in anyway hacked, touched, or tweaked and I'm not the one who does it. It's inbuilt to all of my suits. So he can jack off over my genius all he wants but he's not getting it," he chuckled.

Unohana nodded and helped him to stand up. They were close enough to the Fourth Division that they could walk, even though he was limping and stiff. "I will warn him and lock down your suit once we're at the division," she promised, watching him put the helmet on and pull up the map that he had been given. He sent out a signal that he had been stopped, not getting anything back. "Your friends are going up against their own opponents, or leading them on quite the merry chase," she said.

Tony looked at her and made a musing noise, nodding his head. "Well, that's not surprising. Hopefully they haven't pushed Bruce, otherwise they're likely to get tossed around like rag dogs," he mused as he walked past the gates into the Fourth Division.

"Why is that?" Unohana asked, waving off her people when they looked torn between running away and unsheathing their zanpakuto. Her people walked off with wary eyes as they continued on to the building, Tony following after her and feeling his body stiffen.

"Because he turns big, green, and rages. It was an accident and a story that is long and huge and not my story to tell," Tony said, pulling off his helmet once more. "The thing is, the more he's attacked, the angrier he gets. The angrier that he gets, the stronger and badder he gets." He stepped into a room and sat on the cushioned tissue with a low groan, putting the helmet to the side. "Do you want me to take off the suit?"

"I would like to check out the bruising that you are obviously feeling," Unohana said, nodding her head. Tony grunted and worked on unhooking his suit from on his body, putting the suit down to the side. Pressing a button on the side that popped out the moment that it was off, he watched as it rolled up into a small, tight box next to him. "We really could use someone like you here."

"Talk to Urahara. He told me that he's taking some of the workshops that Stark Co. holds every month about various things," Tony said, sitting up to remove the thin protective body suit from his upper chest, allowing Unohana at his upper half.

"All of it please," Unohana said, holding out a cotton yukata to wear for the moment.

"Fine," Tony sighed as he stripped out of the undersuit, wearing a pair of skin tight boxer tights before tugging on the yukata. "So, what is going to happen?" he asked, dropping the top half of his outfit down so that Unohana could get to his back.

"Well, for now, I'm going to heal the bruises that I can, introduce myself, get you to introduce yourself to me, and then take you to my office to wait out the rest of your friends. We'll have tea and lunch," she stated, smiling softly. "And you'll tell me why you're here."

"Well, the introductions can be done now. Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy settled down with a girlfriend who likes girls along with boys, and super hero. And you are?" Tony chirped, smiling over his shoulder at her.

Unohana chuckled softly. "Unohana Retsu, healer, taicho, and one of the strongest fighters that the Seireitei has."

Tony snorted. "I'm so glad that you didn't kick my ass all over the place."

"It is so much better to get my boys to do what I want with just a smile on my lips," Unohana stated, getting a soft snicker. "Now, tell me about your lovely girlfriend. I have this wish to meet her if she can make you heel."


	17. Invading for Love 8

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 8

Characters: Ichigo

Word Count: 1,303

Warnings: Some interesting talks

For: CutsyCat

AN: I am exhausted but I'm getting things done here on my end. I'm preparing for CampNaNo so that's going to be interesting to do since I'm doing romance. I'm also working on getting a head in some of my stories so I don't have to worry about that all that much. Fun times. Really.

For now, Enjoy!

* * *

Strolling through the Thirteenth division, Ichigo gazed at the rather beautiful gardens that sat in the middle of the offices, taking in the swaying flowers. He turned so that he could lay his arms on the railing as he watched the flowers.

Ichigo could feel the fighting going on, Unohana the first to disappear from the field of battle. The small communicator that was connected to the Avenger's communicators beeped at him, prompting him to pull it out and look at the message on it. "Tony is down," he hummed to himself, tucking the communicator away once more. Going back to the garden view, he smiled slightly.

Yamamoto had given the order not to kill the 'invaders' but instead bringing them in so that they could talk about why they were there. He could understand wanting to get to a loved one, having loved Rukia enough in his own way all those years ago to invade Seireitei. But the kind of love that Clint held for this Phil Coulson was so much more than the puppy love that he had held for her.

Clint's love would last until the day their dimension was dissolved into nothingness. And even then his love would continue on, spreading through all of the world's and touching every incarnation of them. He had a feeling that Coulson was the same way in regards to his husband.

It kind of made Ichigo smile to himself as he stood straight before vaulting over the railing, dropping down to the flagstone ground below. Landing lightly, he took a moment to regain his balance before walking over to the large tree that sat in the middle of the garden. Sitting back against the trunk, he sighed and let his eyes close, smiling at the sound of the breeze dancing through the leaves, relaxing.

He didn't know what he was going to do while he was waiting, mind running around trying to figure out the people that he had met. Ichigo had a feeling that they were a lot different than what they presented to the world, hiding something under their different facades. It was as if they tried to keep any that wasn't their own away from them.

But Ichigo figured that was normal, especially for those who dealt with the public as much as they had to. The woman, Natasha, had been stand offish since he had met her which was rather usual but there was an underlying dislike from her. It put him off slightly since he doubted that he had done anything to her.

But then again, maybe she was just paranoid?

Clint was nice enough but there was a lot of pain under his mask of indifference laced with interest in who Ichigo was. He was very much in love though and wanted to at the least see his lover as often as he could.

Bruce was pretty balanced in his life, which Ichigo thought was a good thing considering his other half. He was a nice guy, wanting to know all that he could about the spiritual world, and somehow explain it in sciency terms.

As Ichigo had called it much to the scientists amusement. Bruce had laughed and agreed with him when they had been talking, getting ready to head through the gates.

Tony seemed to be all that he was as portrayed by the tabloids: arrogant, loved women, flirted with anything he thought was pretty, scary smart, and filthy rich. But he was also a wonderful friend, and loved the rest of the Avengers with a fierceness of a made family. He seemed to have his own ghosts that followed him around and weighed down on him, but having his friends around seemed to help him get rid of them.

Steve, the man known as Captain America, had seen war, been in the very heart of it. He had seen the dirty grittiness of it. He knew how it was to be hailed as a war hero but in private barely keep it together. They had connected pretty easily but they probably wouldn't be truly friends just because of the man's history. There were just somethings that one would have a hard time getting over, and Japan's place in the war was one for a war veteran, no matter how caring that person was.

Now Thor was obviously a very old being, having been around of centuries. He was considered a God by many, an alien by others, and he used technologies and magic mixed together that made people drool and curse at the same time. He was a caring male who had been through quite a lot through the last few years. At least if the forums that he read were right.

He was jolly, which was something that Ichigo hadn't ever used before when it came to describing someone.

Sighing softly, Ichigo wiggled around and settled better against the trunk with a groan, trying to shut down his mind enough to just relax. He really didn't want to think about the group. Didn't want to think about everything that was going on. He didn't want to think about how some of his own friendships that the Avengers made him think of were broken and hurting.

He didn't want to have to deal with that right now.

As Ichigo relaxed against the tree, finally getting his mind away from his problems and the Avengers, he missed the fact that he was being observed. A somewhat tall male stood on the railing, one hand sitting on the railed, his other hand tucked into pants under a short kimono. Brown eyes watched as he relaxed, face thoughtful as he wondered if he was the one that everyone thought was near God like with his loyalty and strength.

Phil Coulson shifted on his feet, and started to walk once more, heading for the stairs that would take him down to the garden. He had seen the young male as he stared at the garden before vaulting over the railing but hadn't really been able to get the details of his looks. But now that he had gotten the chance to look at him, he was curious as to meet the young substitute.

He could feel, barely since he was still learning, the fighting going on around the Seireitei, but didn't know what was going on. Jushiro had just smiled at him as he dashed off, calling over his shoulder that he would explain later, before leaving him with paperwork.

Even in death there was paperwork to be done and since Phil was taking private lessons with the silver haired taicho, he was stuck with a lot of it. Despite the fact that he worked and lived in the sixth, he often found himself in the Thirteenth due to the even keeled nature of Jushiro. But to be ditched by the man who was fast becoming his friend had left him miffed.

Thus why he had gone for a walk and found the young substitute at the railing.

Walking down the stairs, he walked over to Ichigo, brown eyes opening as he tilted his head and looked up at him with a frown on his lips. The two males gazed at each other before the younger huffed and stood up with a low groan.

"Coulson Phil yes?" Ichigo asked, Phil nodding his head, looking curious at him. "You're younger than the picture that your friends showed me, but I suppose that happens when it comes to this world."

"They believe that I de-aged about 10 years," Phil drawled. "Friends?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"How about we go for some tea and I can tell you all about it," Ichigo sighed, standing up with a groan. Stretching, he smirked and waved a hand. "Your friends are...interesting."


	18. Invading for Love 9

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 9

Characters: Yumichika, some Bruce, Thor

Word Count: 1449

Warnings: fighting

For: CutsyCat

AN: I'm starting to hate my apartments. So many damn trees out there that just pollinate the moment that it's somewhat warm enough to wake up. *rolls eyes and huffs*

Enjoy today's stuff!

* * *

Pausing in their running, Thor tilted his head before stopping Bruce from going any further by placing his hand on his chest. "Go and hide for the moment. We do not want you to turn if we can help it," he said, Bruce nodding his head and running towards a shed. He slipped in and closed the door behind him, knowing that Thor was right.

Thor stood straight as he frowned at the area around him, catching sight of a bald male dashing off to wherever he was headed. A beautiful male dropped down before him and smirked at him in amusement. The male before him had short cropped hair and feathers attached to one eye and an eyebrow, but the God could tell that the man was strong.

He was very glad that he had sent Bruce to hide for the moment. He did not know how the Hulk would react to the man that stood before him.

"You are here to stop me," Thor stated. The man smirked and nodded. "I can not let you alas. I must find someone who is special to a close friend and I will not stop until I do so," he continued, holding his weapon in one hand loosely. Mjolnir faintly crackled with power as Thor rocked it back and forth in his hands.

"And I can't let you just get away with whatever you want while here," the man drawled. "What is your name, handsome?" he asked.

"My name is Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard," Thor stated, standing strong as he narrowed his eyes. "And what is it they call you?" he asked.

"You can call me Yumichika, darling. This, I do believe, will be a fun time," Yumichika purred, purple eyes sparkling as he smirked. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and held it before him, smirking at him as he sighed along the blade. Thor raised one eyebrow, smirking heavily at him.

Thor chuckled softly and shook his head, shifting his hold on his weapon, electricity crackling around him. "I will not go easy upon you just because you are beautiful," he warned, Yumichika smiling softly at him.

"I have no doubt about that," he purred, before attacking, zanpakuto coming at the large God in a wide arc. Thor smirked and dodged back, the zanpakuto barely missing his armored chest, making him hum at the zing of power he could feel vibrating from the sword.

"You are strong. It is good that I am fighting you instead of one of my companions," he said, laughing loudly as he came to a stop once more. He brought up Mjolnir and smacked the sword that came at him away, smirking at the narrowed purple eyes that flared with delight. "You will find that I am no ordinary opponent much less one who is easily defeated," he promised.

"Oh, but I do like that," Yumichika purred, tilting his head to the side as a smile danced upon his lips. "It seems as if one of your friends has been caught by Unohana-taicho," he cooed.

"I am sure my friend is fine if what we know of her is true," Thor said. He smirked as lightning started to crackle around him once more. "Now come, pretty warrior, and show me what you have," he growled, voice heavy with anticipation.

Yumichika returned the look and rushed at Thor once more. He found himself dodging out of the way of small thunder bolts that the man shot at him, cooing happily. He loved a good fight and it seemed as if his opponent enjoyed it just as much as he did. The huge blond was fast and strong, not particularly nimble but his years spoke for him as he fought since he had a warriors grace. It made his blood rush as he came at the armored man with his zanpakuto, sometimes making Thor dodge, other times having his sword batted aside by hand or hammer, and a few times actually hitting him.

Thor laughed sometimes even as he fought the other man, finding that it felt more like a playful spar then an actual fight. It was as if the male before him was holding back. Tilting his head, he grew thoughtful as he flew up slightly to land on a wall, swinging Mjolnir around in a circle with an easy movement. Yumichika slid to a stop and glared at where he was standing on the wall before hopping up onto the wall himself.

"You are not trying to do me harm. Or at the least, not enough harm that it would kill me. Why is that?" Thor asked, tilting his head to the side and narrowing his eyes.

"I have my orders, Thor-san, and they include me not killing you," Yumichika drawled, shrugging one shoulder. "So here I am not using my full power to just suck you dry." The words had a decidedly sensual note as he once more moved to attack Thor once more.

The large God laughed loudly once more. the sound carried on the wind as Yumi landed a hit to his shoulder, cutting into his shoulder. "Ah, but I am not here to truly fight you either. I am here for a friend to get to his mate. My mother said that I was to speak with the one named Yamamoto."

"Your mother?" Yumichika asked, coming to a stop with a bit of a skip in his step, purple eyes staring at him. He had done some reading on the history of the Seireitei when they had first arrived, and Odinson sounded oddly familiar. "Who is she?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he stepped closer to the other male, both still standing on the wall.

"Her name is Frigga, and she is my mother," Thor drawled, smirking slightly before he shrugged. "She was the one who sent me to here to speak with Yamamoto. I wish for my friend to not hurt. She also said that I must tell him something, but only him," he said, seeing the opening mouth. Yumichika closed it before sighing and resting one hand on his hip.

"Fine. How about you grab your friend there and we'll head to the Eleventh so that you two can relax. We'll stop and get my idiot of a partner to. Perhaps we can continue once we get to the division," Yumichika sighed, pouting heavily. Thor just chuckled at him and nodded, hanging Mjolner onto his belt once more.

"That would be nice. Will you contact this Yamamoto?" Thor asked, Yumichika nodding his head.

"I'll send a hell butterfly to Yamamoto-sou-taicho and tell him that officially, you and your friend are under Ikkaku's and I's watch for the time being," Yumichika drawled, nodding his head to the ground. "Let's head to gather your friend and then go gather Ikkaku. And perhaps you can tell me who you are here to see. He must be important for you to invade a place that has been on high alert for the last three years."

Thor laughed as they dropped down onto the ground and walked to the shed where Bruce was peeking out of the door. "Oh he is quite important, my new friend. He is the mate and heart partner of a good friend," he said, Bruce stepping out and walking over to them with a curious look on his face.

"I take it that things have been dealt with?" Bruce asked, Yumichika smiling at him, even as he felt the rolling power just under the surface.

"Oh yes, we have. Thor here was just telling me about why you guys have decided to invade the Seireitei," Yumichika drawled, shrugging one shoulder.

Bruce smiled. "As he just said, he is the mate of a close friend. Hello, I'm Banner Bruce. I take it that we are 'in custody'?" Bruce asked. Yumichika smirked and nodded. "That is fine. We are here to look for Coulson Phil. He is the other half of our archer, Barton Clint. But we all miss him."

The three males started to walk towards where Yumichika could feel Ikkaku start to fight against his own opponent. The name Phil Coulson made him stop and stare at the curious males. "Did you say Coulson Phil?" he asked, Thor nodding his head. "Well, he did say that there may be random, powerful visitors coming," he huffed.

Thor boomed with laughter while Bruce shook his head, the the beautiful male grumbling about pretty men and not being single enough to touch them. Much to Bruce's and Thor's amusement.


	19. Invading for Love 10

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 10

Characters: Ikkaku, Steve

Word Count: 1,572

Warnings: fighting

For: CutsyCat

AN: I had so much fun today! Got some gifts (and if you want to see that video, check out my twitter SLStrailo for the link to that!), and some pretty new pens.

So here's today's chapter!

* * *

"Man, what the fuck are ya wearin'?" The voice was amused as Steve came to a stand still, looking up on the wall with narrowed eyes. Natasha had disappeared off somewhere, having felt that someone was close, leading whoever had been following them to follow her. So he was on his own and staring at a male with a still sheathed katana resting on his shoulder and a bald head, getting smirked at.

"A friend designed the original costume. The new ones were designed around it," Steve said, shrugging. For some odd reason, the man kind of reminded him of Bucky, which made him hurt. Just a bit. "She had decided it had to be skin tight of course," he snorted. "I take it that you're here to stop me?" he asked.

"My orders were ta take you in. In one piece otherwise I'm liable ta have my ass handed ta me by Ichi," the man drawled.

"Well then, let's go then," Steve drawled, pulling his shield off of his back and sliding it onto his arm. "Just to be polite, because my mother would soap my mother if I wasn't, my name is Steve Rogers. And you are?" he asked, checking the gun that was attached to his hip. He wouldn't use it if he didn't need to but he still needed to make sure that he had it in place.

"Ah, American huh? Names Madarame Ikkaku, third seat from the Eleventh Division," Ikkaku said, smirking. "Wait a minute. You're that guy, Captain America right? Yeah, Ichi was reading about that whole attack shit that happened in New York, got us turned on ta ya guys though there's really not a whole lot we can claim ta know."

"Oh yes, it seems as if the whole world knows about what happened in New York in some way or another," Steve sighed, shaking his head before smirking. "Shall we? It's been a long time since I've had a good spar, much less a good fight."

"Sounds fun," Ikkaku cackled, jumping off of the wall to land on the ground with a smirk. "How about we just go hand ta hand? I feel like it'll be funner that way," he drawled, sliding his zanpakuto into his obi. Steve raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, smirking slightly at him. Shrugging, the man slung his shield onto his back once more, attaching it to the magnets on his back.

"As you said, sounds fun," he chuckled, his eyes glinting in excitement as he took his own fighting position much like a boxer, hands held up before his face. Ikkaku smirked and shifted into his own fighting position before attacking, throwing a punch and dodging out of the way when Steve twisted and let fly his own punch towards his gut.

Ikkaku's smirk grew as they traded punches, dodging and weaving around each other, using what room they had in the alleyway to attack and defend. Ikkaku could feel his partner's reitsu tickling the edge of his senses as he went against something that felt like lightning and power. But he didn't really think about who Yumichika was going up against.

Ikkaku had done some research and the way the man before him moved, his research was true. Steve Rogers aka Captain America was a well trained brawler and fighter. He had no doubt that he could use everything that was hidden and seen on his body. It was exciting even as he landed a punch on rock hard abs, making the masked man grunt as he staggered back. Ikkaku yelped when a kick from him landed on his thigh, landing just right to force the muscle to cramp hard enough to actually hurt to even think of moving.

Steve took advantage of it and landed a punch on Ikkaku's face, snapping his head to the right. "Fucking, not fair," Ikkaku grunted as he slammed back against a wall, wiping the edge of his mouth. One hand reached down and rubbed at his leg, working the cramp out of his thigh, eyes staring at the smiling male. "You are a dirty fighter. I like that 'bout you. Where'd you learn something like that?" he asked.

"I grew up in Brooklyn, scrappin' in back alleys and the such," Steve drawled. "After I got to be like I am now, I trained with the Howlies. They had various ways of fighting. Then my friend took over and made damn well and sure that I could hold my own, even if it means fighting dirty," he hummed, standing up and relaxing as he turned towards the rooftops near them, frowning softly to himself.

"Ah, man, Yumi must be done with your friend there," Ikkaku sighed as he stood straight. He was once more able to move without pain, but feeling the tug of fresh bruises on the rest of his body. "Wondered why it was so short a fight."

"I have no idea. Thor usually likes to take down his opponents unless he has something more important to get to, or he makes a new friend out of them," Steve stated, shrugging one shoulder with an amused look on his face. "I think we'll find out about what is going on here in just a few minutes actually," he said. "Just be glad we don't have a Hulk running rampant."

"Few moments, not minutes," Ikkaku huffed, spotting his partner alongside a large, armored male with blond hair that was smiling broadly as they came to a stop near them. A shorter male walked behind them, sliding on a pair of glasses and looking around with wariness.

"These nice people know Coulson-san, Ikkaku," Yumichika chuckled as he strolled over to his partner, wrapping his arm around Ikkaku's as he dragged him over to the group.

"They do?" Ikkaku asked, looking to Steve who nodded in response. "Well, that's kind of cool," he chuckled, rolling his shoulders. "So what's tha plan, Yumi?"

"Well, you're going to introduce me to your friend there, you idiot, and then I'll introduce you to my new friends. After that, we'll head to the Eleventh, grab some sake, and spar. Give some of the new recruits some new tests. Make 'em work for it," Yumichika chuckled, patting Thor's bicep, the large God looking highly amused.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Pushy bastard. Rogers-san, this is my friend and partner, Ayasegawa Yumichika, fifth seat of the Eleventh Division. Don't let his pretty looks fool ya, he'd sooner rip yur nuts off then talk ta ya if ya piss him off," Ikkaku stated, shrugging. "Yumi, this is Rogers Steve, the guy called Captain America."

"Oh, yes. Coulson-san has told us much about you when we can get him drunk enough to talk," Yumichika chuckled, smiling softly at the other male.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Steve said, smiling and bowing slightly before turning to Thor and eyeing him, making sure that he wasn't to hurt.

"Right, my turn. Ikkaku, this his Thor, of the Avengers, and one Bruce Banner, with alter-ego, the Hulk. Thor, Bruce-chan, this is my partner and friend Madarame Ikkaku. Don't stare at his head for too long. It'll blind you," Yumichika drawled, getting a protest from Ikkaku. "Come along, we can head to the Eleventh Division and spar some more, kick some recruit ass, and send a butterfly to the sou-taicho telling him that we have you in custody." He smirked as he turned to the right pathway. "Such as it is."

As they walked, Steve allowed his mind to work out what he had learned. Obviously Ichigo had told someone high up about them but hadn't told anyone why they were there, thus the orders to just detain and bring them in. Which Ikkaku and Yumichika were both doing. He had to wonder just who the young man had talked with before brushing it aside for the moment. He had a feeling that he would have a chance to find out later.

A new thought occurred to him though, making him wonder just how to ask before deciding that he should suck it up. "Excuse me, Yumichika right? Is there any way I could find out if a friend came here after his death?" he asked, walking a bit faster to catch up to the beautiful male. Purple eyes tilted up to look at him.

"I suppose so. I'm sure the sou-taicho won't mind finding out that bit of information. Do you have any information about him?" Yumichika asked, Thor shooting Steve an understanding smile.

"His name was James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes. He was born in 1925 and died, supposedly, in 1943. We don't know what date for sure since we never were able to recover his body," Steve replied, Yumichika tilting his head while Ikkaku looked over his shoulder. "It was the middle of a war zone. We couldn't bring a lot of our troops back from that, even after the fighting was said and done."

"I'll look into it," Yumichika promised, getting a smile from Steve as he pulled off his mask. "Now, tell me just why you guys are here. I know Thor said that you are here to see a friend for a friend because they're mates, but not much else."

"Well…"


	20. Invading for Love 11

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 11

Characters: Phil, Ichigo

Word Count: 1,415

Warnings: fighting

For: CutsyCat

AN: So kind of late for the posting but yea, I hope you enjoy this. :D

* * *

Ichigo tilted his head to the side as he sipped his tea, eyes turning to the side before humming and putting his cup down. "Two more fights are done," he musingly said, flicking his eyes to Phil. The older male raised an eyebrow before nodding his head with a hum.

"Indeed there is," Phil replied, looking away from his cup and towards where the fights could be felt, feeling the reitsu being thrown around disappear. "I think that they are heading towards the Eleventh," he continued, turning back to the amused looking Ichigo. "Most likely Thor by the lightening and Steve by the fact that Ikkaku didn't pull out his lucky dance. He rarely does it for hand to hand."

"So Rogers was hand to hand was he?" Ichigo hummed, getting a nod from the other male. "I had wondered. You can barely feel their souls, like tiny flickering flames amongst a sea of bonfires," he said. Phil stared at him as the young male sipped his tea, smiling when brown eyes flicked upwards towards him. "What?"

Phil's smile grew just a bit. "I've never heard that you were poetic," he said, sitting back slightly on his pillow.

Ichigo blushed and shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah, well, things happen," he said, hiding behind his cup once more. Phil just continued to smile, mind working over time about what was being said and what wasn't. Ichigo just smiled softly at him. "As much as I care for those who are here, they are fighters and rarely look for the truth to a person unless it comes up," he slowly told the other. "Rukia only knows about what I read and what I do because she lived in my closet for a while there."

"She doesn't sound as good of a friend as I was lead to believe," Phil said, putting his tea cup down before pouring himself a fresh cup.

"They tend to see what they wish and she does not help with her stories," Ichigo hummed softly, shrugging one shoulder before he sighed. "I don't bother fighting against it. They will believe what they wish so it's just not worth fighting it."

"No, I don't think that it would be worth it," Phil mused, shaking his head with a frown on his lips. "So, tell me about yourself. I take it that my friends have told you about me, yes?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded, holding out his cup to the other, getting it refilled. "Yes, they talked about you. Especially Clint. He really does respect and love you. His every word is filled with it, dripping with it. It...makes me want something like that for myself. But I doubt that I will see it anytime soon," he said. Leaning his elbow on the table, other hand tucked into the crook while his chin rested on his palm, he huffed lowly. "I don't know what I'm going to do actually. I'm in college, my friends are pairing off, finding love and a happy path to follow. But I'm…"

"Floundering? Wondering where to go and how to get there?" Phil asked. Ichigo nodded, brown eyes sad as he played with his kosode. "If you had a chance to get away from here for a time, to do some of your college years overseas, with a job that allows you to do what you need to do, would you take it?" he asked, planning already.

"If I could, yes. There are more Shinigami patrolling Karakura, so I wouldn't have to worry too much about that. If I could set up a gate that will get me back and forth quickly should something happen, it would be a welcomed reprieve," Ichigo admitted, staring at Phil.

Phil put his tea cup once more and nodded his head. "I'm sure that Tony would enjoy having a nagging assistant once more if you don't mind New York or following him around randomly," he said. Ichigo blinked. "It would let Pepper worry less over him knowing that he had you to bug him into eating, get out of the lab, and make sure he's ready for important things."

"Is that what I would be doing?" Ichigo asked, sounding highly amused. Phil nodded. "So I would be his glorified babysitter? I take it that it will be well paid considering how I wanted to smack the man with a thick sheath of paper when I first met him?"

Phil chuckled and nodded his head. "Of course. When I died, Pepper was working on finding him a new assistant that he could stand or actually keep for a while," he said.

Ichigo smiled slightly, the look softening his face and making his eyes sparkle with something that sent heat shooting through Phil. "I think I can do that. Just as long as they don't expect me to be their nanny. I am not a superhero babysitter without a lot of pay and time off," he teased, getting a low chuckle from the older male.

"I'm sure that they'll be fine on their own, outside of Banner and Stark," Phil assured him. "When everything is done, I'll pull Stark aside and ask him to set you up. I'm sure he'll happily give you an apartment in the same building, a job, and a recommendation to your choice of college," he said.

"I'm sure. As for Banner, I think he loses himself in the science. All of the math and hows and whys. It keeps him balanced from what I've read and seen of him," Ichigo mused, tapping his pointer finger against his lips. "I think it can be a good thing up until he forgets to eat or sleep. The same with Stark. He's hiding from his demons, his history I'm guessing. People can only guess at his history and what happened behind closed doors, but there are still signs."

"Let's just say Tony's life growing up hadn't been a happy one," Phil said, sighing softly and shaking his head. "Anyways, if you did do this, what would your friends say about you heading to New York to work and study?" he asked.

Ichigo hummed thoughtfully before finishing his tea. "My living friends would be happy for more and keep in contact with me no matter what. We've been through some life changing things in a short amount of time. We had to trust each other then and we trust each other now." He paused in thought, nibbling at his bottom lip. "Friends from here, I don't know for sure. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and a few others would keep in touch but others would probably feel like I'm running away." He looked to Phil. "Running from my duties."

"You are a substitute, nothing more, nothing less," Phil stated, Ichigo nodding his head. "You're to watch over the living world no matter where you are located. You're not supposed to be fighting a war for them, much less anything else."

"Yeah, well much like Rogers, I'm a war hero and they expect this some kind of martyr who is willing to give up everything for them. At least from certain fronts. The taichos and fukutaichos, some seated officers, know me well enough all things considered, and wouldn't mind. As I said, Karakura is well covered and since I've learned how to rein in my power, I don't draw as many hollows," Ichigo sighed, rubbing through his hair with a hand. "I need to get away though."

"Yes, you seem like you do," Phil hummed, feeling something that he hadn't felt for anyone but Clint unfurl in his heart. He wanted to protect the young male and wondered if his husband had felt the same thing when he had met him. "I'll talk to Stark, explain things and have him start what needs to be done to get you over there legally," he promised.

Ichigo smiled and nodded his head. "That sounds like a good plan. I'll talk to Yamamoto about helping me to set up something there," he said, Phil smiling as he waved at the waitress.

"How about we have some lunch and then head to the First? My treat," Phil offered. "They have some wonderful dishes from around the world that you might like."

"That sounds perfect," Ichigo said, taking the offered menu with a smile, settling in to enjoy a nice lunch with someone he found himself attracted to.


	21. Invading for Love 12

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 12

Characters: Natasha, Soi-Fon

Word Count: 1,462

Warnings: fighting

For: CutsyCat

AN: Okay, you guys, I have things to talk about but I can't be doing this to much. On May 2, 2016, I will be doing a Younow livestream. That means that yes, you can get to know the face behind the writing if you so wish to. The first one will be just kind of an experiment kind of thing to see where things fall in line.

From there, I'll make plans for future livestreams if enough people are interested. Keep an eye out on my twitter ( SLStrailo) and my Facebook (Rose Strailo) for updates on that.

But I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Today we're discovering why Natasha had such a odd reaction towards our dear Ichigo!

* * *

Sliding out of the shadows, Natasha frowned as she tipped her head to one side, shifting on her feet in thoughtfulness. She could tell she was being followed but wasn't sure by whom and by how many, having caught glimpses of at least two different bodies. Unless they knew how to shift their body shapes, it had been at least two people, possibly three.

And they were all trained in how to hide best. Her map had showed her that only Clint was still on the move, the rest gathering together in what was labeled to be the Eleventh Division. She idly wondered what she should do as she found a spot to sit, pulling out her gun and checking on it, thinking heavily about why she was there.

She was there for Clint mostly, that was true. But she really didn't know what to think about their young tour guide, Ichigo. He rubbed her the wrong way and it was as if he didn't really care what she or anyone else thought about him. Granted he and his teacher both were helping them to find Coulson but she still didn't like him.

Natasha found that she liked the perverted shopkeeper more than she liked his student. And that was rather odd for her considering she usually didn't like someone without a good reason not to.

Sighing, she slid her gun into it's holster and stood, groaning softly before stretching her arms over her head slowly. She felt stiff but she figured that it was the area that they were in and just how tense she was.

A woman with black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and wearing a white haori stepped out into the light and stared at her as she fell into a defensive pose, eyes narrowed. "Calm down. I have orders to bring you to the sou-taicho in anyway I can but at the moment you look like you need to see Unohana-taicho."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natasha growled, eyes narrowing as the woman just smirked and walked closer, staying out of striking range.

"What it's supposed to mean is that you need to see a healer. Your body is reacting to the world around us, and so is your soul. And it's reacting oddly since it's not used to the energies around here," she stated, eyes running over her body. "Stiff? Somewhat sore in random places at random moments? Irritable?" she asked. Natasha took a moment before she nodded. "Figured. Orihime-san felt the same way when she first got here, but she got over it after a day due to her training. You have power but no training in it, I bet."

"What are you talking about?" Natasha asked, coming to stand straight, wincing at the tug of muscles that hadn't even been used.

"You have reitsu. Spiritual power. But it's untrained and rather on the low side, or at least held back well enough that you don't feel it." She tilted her head, black eyes half lidded as her left hand came up to rub at her shoulder, drawing Natasha's eyes to where the right arm should have been. "Lost it during the Winter War. Doesn't mean that I'm unfit for my job."

"Wasn't going to say you weren't," Natasha said. "Why do you say that I have power?" she asked.

"Because you do. I can feel it, barely," the woman stated, walking closer, reaching out slowly to slide her hand over Natasha's arm. Natasha shivered slightly at the feeling of _something_ dancing over her skin, the black haired woman smiling. "My name is Soi-Fong. Please come with me. I'll take you to Unohana-taicho. She'll be able to get you back on steady ground while your power wakes up."

"Thank you," Natasha said slowly, eyeing the woman before her, surprised when the other simply turned her back and started to walk to where she was taking her.

"It is not a problem. It means I don't have to fight, I can easily gather you up, and that you can get the help that you need," Soi-Fon stated, looking over her shoulder. "What are you doing here anyways? I'm sure that your other friends will tell them, but I haven't heard from them myself."

"We're here for a friend," Natasha replied, shrugging one shoulder as she followed after the other woman, watching her move. It was like watching herself move, and that was a bit odd. Soi-Fon moved like the assassin that she obviously was: quite, not a single movement wasted as she moved, eyes watching the area around them. It was interesting to see. "Do you know why this power was awakened?" she asked.

"Most likely you were near a source of concentrated power that comes from the very Earth," Soi-Fon stated as she opened the gates to the Fourth Division, heading for the main building. "We recorded such power not very long ago. Were you anywhere near that odd battle?"

"The Chitari Invasion?" Natasha asked, Soi-Fon just raising an eyebrow as they came to walk side by side. "I was one of the main fighters during that invasion and helped to close the portal," she admitted after a moment.

"That would do it splendidly," Soi-Fon snorted, shaking her head as they walked into the building. "Come on. I'll take you straight to Unohana-taicho so she can balance you out."

"Thank you," Natasha said, frowning some more as she followed after the woman, taking in the fact that the people around them just ignored them for the most part. They glanced at them but they didn't do much beyond that, continuing on with their way and their duties. It was almost like they were expecting her to a point, which threw her off and made her wary of them.

Her wariness stopped when Soi-Fon came to a stop before a closed door and knocked on it. A voice called out for them to come in and the taicho pushed the door open, stepping inside with Natasha following after her. Just inside, she blinked at finding Tony sitting there and sipping tea from a delicate china cup, flirting lightly with a pretty woman who sat near him.

"Unohana-taicho, this young woman has power that is awakening and no training," Soi-Fon stated as she closed the door behind them.

"Unsurprising considering where we are and what we've seen," Tony chuckled, saluting them. "I'm Tony. I take it you're Soi-Fon, taicho of the second right?" he asked, Soi-Fon nodding her head with narrowed eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Yoruichi-san says hi by the way and that she'll be by for a spar and lunch soon," he said.

"I shall look forward to her arrival then," Soi-Fon said after a few moments of staring at him, turning to Unohana. "Taicho, she's feeling the power around her rather well and I'm sure she shall find that the Vizards will most likely rub her wrong. I wish to avoid an insult or misunderstanding."

"What is a Vizard?" Natasha asked, Tony looking kind of curious about that to. It was a term that they hadn't heard since the adventure had started.

"A Vizard are those Shinigami who have a hollow in their very inner being. The hollow is a part of them, the broken anger and sadness that they shoved into boxes over the years," Unohana stated as she stood, drawing Natasha over to a low sitting table and having her sit on it. "Do you know how to meditate?" she asked.

"I do," Natasha replied, Unohana smiling softly in return.

"Wonderful. Now, meditate until you see your power. It can be any color, any type of feel to it, but it will be yours and only yours. It can take a while, so take some time and just let it come to you," Unohana instructed, Tony and Soi-Fon finding comfortable positions while they waited for Natasha to do that. It didn't take her very long, about half an hour while they sat there and watched.

Soi-Fon smirked at the subtleness of Natasha's power and made a space for the woman when she finally passed on. "Found it?" she asked, Natasha blinking and nodding her head. "Feel better?"

"Much, thank you," she breathed, Tony smirking and offering her a tea cup.

"Well then, come and drink tea with us and we can relax," he chuckled, waving the cup slightly before putting it down close to the assassin. "All that's left is Clint then?" he asked.

"He is indeed the last one," Natasha hummed, sitting down and taking the cup. "Now, tell us about these Vizards?"


	22. Invading for Love 13

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 13

Characters: Byakuya, Clint

Word Count: 1,249

Warnings: Nothing really

For: CutsyCat

AN: I haven't gotten a bit of sleep. So please excuse any mistakes going on.

* * *

Sighing, Byakuya came to a stop and stared at the man before him, staring at the arrow that was held steady as it was pointed at him. "Well, he wasn't lying when he said that you were fast with your bow," he drawled, watching as blue eyes narrowed at him. "Put the arrow down, and sit with me. I suppose that you are here for your lover yes? He said you might do something stupid if you discovered just where he was," he said.

Clint twitched before nodding and sitting, allowing his bow to lay across his lap in a position that would allow him to pull it into a proper attack if needed. "So...what's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the smirk from the other male.

"You came with Kurosaki-san didn't you? I'm surprised that he hasn't come to check on you and your friends," Byakuya stated, Clint raising an eyebrow. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya."

"He told me about you," Clint snorted, smirking at the noble. "Called you a stick in the mud but a good man all things considered," he drawled.

Byakuya sniffed and shook his head. "Unclothe brat," he muttered fondly, thinking of the young man who had turned his life upside down so many years ago. "I am sure that you have noticed that your people have all gathered in either the Eleventh Division or the Fourth Division yes?"

"So the map showed me," Clint drawled, tipping his head before smirking. "I suppose that I should tell you my name huh? Rude not ta," he continued.

"Indeed it would be," Byakuya said, giving his companion an amused look before looking out over the Seireitei.

"It's Barton Clint," Clint said, Byakuya smirking in a way that told him that the man knew that already. "You've talked with Phil huh?" he asked.

"Indeed I have. Often. We share similar losses and he has come to me on information others are often hesitant to answer," Byakuya said. Clint just looked at him before shrugging one shoulder. They sat in companionable silence before the noble spoke up once more. "I lost my wife. Nearly fifty-four years ago now," he mused softly. "She died and left me with questions and answers that I wasn't sure as to how they matched up."

"What changed?" Clint asked, putting his bow to the side and drawing up one knee, resting his chin onto it.

"Ichigo and his friends invaded the Seireitei to save Rukia from the manipulations of Aizen." The words were stated with what would seem to others an uncaring tone, but to the archer, there was an underlying play of thankfulness. "He turned everything that we knew upside down and inside out. He made us really think about the new souls that were coming in and how we were destroying ourselves by staying so stagnant."

"Even societies like this need to keep moving forward otherwise the new influences start to rebel and you end up with a destroyed society," Clint hummed.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at him. "You sound like you know a thing or two about that," he said.

Clint chuckled and shrugged. "My family, despite the fact that it had come down to me, my brother, our parents, and some scattered aunts and uncles, were hard core Southern. Pretty much anyone who wasn't white were second, if not third, class citizens, should always address whites as sir and ma'am, be glad for what they had, and stop pushing for more. They were...really hard core Southern. I think they even pissed off some of the neo-Nazi's and skinheads running around," he snorted. "They destroyed themselves because they didn't want to join the rest of the world in moving forward."

"And the same could be said for a society instead of just a small family," Byakuya sighed, Clint nodding his head. "Yes, well, Ichigo well and truly helped us to rethink about our laws and rearrange a few things so that it was better. Not perfect, nothing is ever truly 'perfect', but better."

"That's good. He's good at making people think from what I've seen of him," Clint admitted. "Where is he anyways?" he asked, tilting his head to look at his companion. Byakuya frowned slightly and his eyes looked dazed as he sought out Ichigo's power signature, smirking slightly when he found it.

"I do believe that he is waiting for us to finish with the meeting with Yamamoto-sou-taicho. Which it seems as if your friends are heading to," he said, standing and brushing off his hakama. Clint frowned and picked up his maps, finding the two groupings of dots heading towards what was marked as the first division.

"I suppose that they are. I suppose we need ta join them huh?" he asked, sighing as he stood. Picking up his bow, he attached it to his quiver and looked to Byakuya. The noble just smiled at him before hopping off of the low roof top, waiting for Clint to join him before starting to walk towards the First. "What'll happen?" he asked.

"I personally don't have an idea. I know that Ichigo has set up something for you and yours with Yamamoto-san but this has been a good training exercise for us. Those who had power only went after your group when our people couldn't pinpoint you," Byakuya admitted, getting a smirk.

Clint adjusted his archery glove and shook his head. "Should get those people from the Second to play hide and seek with your people. That's what me and Nat used to do when S.H.I.E.L.D. was in one piece and we had new recruits," he chuckled. "Let me tell ya, getting strung up or tagged by a dye arrow isn't exactly something that they want to repeat, so they work harder on their training."

"I shall bring that up with Soi-Fon-taicho and see what she has to say about it," Byakuya promised, nodding his head. Clint smirked and nodded his head before turning towards the building that they were walking into, surprised at just how fast they had been. "There is some perks to being a taicho. One of those perks just happen to be that I know many of the shortcuts through the maze that is the Seireitei layout."

"Apparently," Clint snorted, shaking his head head as they walked up a set of steps and towards a set of gates that opened to allow them in. They continued to walk, the archer taking in everything around him, amused by the way there were so many people staring at him before they shuffled off. Shaking his head, he turned forward again when they came to a door that Byakuya opened it with a smirk.

He chuckled at finding the rest of the group already there, Bruce waving from his spot around a table. An old man that he could only guess was Yamamoto sat at the head and two spots around the table waited for him.

"Well, this is an interesting way to meet someone," he drawled in greeting. Yamamoto chuckled and waved a hand to one of the floor pillows.

"Please, sit and we shall discuss what is going on," Yamamoto said, his voice rumbling but pleased. Clint smiled and nodded, taking the seat with Byakuya, getting an amused look as they sat down and got ready to talk about what was going on and why they were there.


	23. Invading for Love 14

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 14

Characters: Various, OC's

Word Count: 1,327

Warnings: Nothing really

For: CutsyCat

AN: I am exhausted today. I am just going to post this and just post the next chapter of Jim Kirk on Monday. Why? Because I wasn't home at all today. Ugh.

* * *

Walking in a room with a large floor table, the Avengers stared at the obviously old man who was sipping tea and waiting for him. With a bald head and a long beard that had been wrapped up, he looked frail but there was almost an aura of power around him. It made them tingle before it lessened as the man smiled softly at them.

"Greeting, Avengers. Please sit. I would like to speak with you. Unohana-taicho, would you please stay?" he asked, looking to the healer, who smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Yamamoto-sou-taicho," she said, bowing as she walked over to one of the pillows. Soi-Fon smirked as she left with Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Byakuya following after her, leaving them behind. "I'm sure that we are all fine yes?" she asked, running her eyes over the Avengers who were standing there.

Thor was looking ruffled and had a split lip while Steve was rubbing the bicep of one arm. Bruce just smiled slightly as Tony chuckled. Clint cleared his throat and shook his head as Natasha played with a temporary bracelet that would help her learn how to control her growing power.

"Good then," she chirped, nodding when a seated officer walked in with a large tray with a tea service on it. The young girl served the tea before scampering out with a squeak and a blush. "She is doing well here in the First."

"She makes wonderful tea," Yamamoto chuckled. "Though I find it rather adorable that she demands to be called Affy instead of Afrieal."

"She is a sweet girl and very bright," Unohana said as the Avenger took their own seats, eyeing the group with wary looks. Looking at them, the healer smiled and shifted, nudging a cup of tea towards Tony. "Drink some tea. It'll help with the tiredness that I'm sure you're feeling, Tony."

"Yes, ma'am," Tony drawled, picking up his cup and sipping it. It was a rather simple chai but sweetened rather nicely and with actual milk, making him hum and settle in to enjoy.

"She always has made some darling teas," Unohana said proudly, Yamamoto chuckling and sipping his own, which was just a light green tea with a bit of peach flavoring. "Anyways, I'm sure that you want to know where your friend is right?" she asked the Avengers.

"Please. I know we kind of broke in, but…" Clint started, blushing when she smiled softly at him.

"Coulson-san is doing well, learning and settling into the Seireitei. There was a time that we had to stop your boss, the man known as Fury, from trying to steal his soul back," Yamamoto stated.

"Why did you have to stop him if it meant that he was alive?" Natasha asked, feeling a flare of anger.

"Because once the soul chain has been severed there is no way of reconnecting it to a body. It would have left him dying anyways and in a most painful way as his body rotted around his soul," Unohana stated, an edge of sharpness to her words. "We could not allow that to happen because that forms hollows who are powerful and very hard to purify. It is not a pleasant feeling." Natasha snapped her mouth shut, not giving away the horror that she felt about that idea.

Thor frowned heavily before nodding his head. "I agree with stopping him from removing Coulson's soul from your care, thank you," he said, nodding his head to Yamamoto.

Yamamoto nodded as the door was slid open and Affy walked back in, this time with a tray of goodies. "Dinner will be done in an hour. Don't stuff yourself too much but this is good enough to hold you over," she stated, placing the tray down before leaving with a smile on her lips.

"She is trying to fatten me up," Yamamoto drawled, reaching out to snag a small plate and a few of the baked goods.

"You are still forgetting to eat," Unohana stated, taking a brownie that was studded with caramel pieces and putting it onto her plate. "Her and Sunny are very good to you and you know it."

Yamamoto grumbled but still bit into the chocolate peanut butter cookie. The Avengers chuckled softly and watched the two obviously close friends banter.

"Now, Phil? He's doing good?" Clint asked as he snagged what he could only guess was a white chocolate brownie with caramel swirls. He wanted to know more about his lover, but he couldn't resist home baked goodies.

"Yes, he's doing very well. I am going to shift him to the First for more training in the next six months if he doesn't wish to do a bit of time in the Living World for the experience there," Yamamoto stated, nodding his head with a slight smile. "Though I think that he may do so just to see how it is healing after the attack of the Chitauri. And to gain experience in working in the Living World."

"What would happen if he did take up a Living World position?" Tony asked, wiping his mouth free of the chocolate center that he had found in a sugar cookie.

"He would be placed in his choice of cities. We do cover the world and move our people around as needed," Unohana said, smiling softly. "We keep an eye on the world but only some places have troubles that are needed to be taken cared of. There is a specialized division that was long ago created by God and the Soul King that gathers those who do die, but sometimes a soul slips past them. That is where a Shinigami comes in. We find those souls that have slipped past and send them on their way."

"Interesting," Bruce said, eyes sparkling in curiosity, getting a smile from the healing taicho.

"He would be able to choose to stay in his city, set up with a name, documents, and everything that he would need to live there for six months," she said, tilting her head. "We have homes in every city and town around the world that has been hidden away. And we do have some shinigami who don't do anything but live in their lands of origins."

"Why does a Japanese culture watch the world?" Tony asked, curious about that as Clint shifted in his seat, wanting to get to his lover.

"We would be only covering Japan if not for the fact that some of the other worlds collapsed," Yamamoto stated, finishing his tea and putting the cup down. "For now though, I think we shall head to where Coulson is. I believe that he is visiting with young Ichigo right now," he said, standing with a groan.

"You have been training to compensate all those sweets yes?" Unohana asked, standing to.

Yamamoto snorted. "Yes, I've been training when I overindulge. Usually she only gives me a piece or two when it's almost time for dinner," he said, ignoring the mutter that came from Tony. "Please follow me," he continued, leading the way out of the office and out of the First Division. They walked to a small cafe, finding Ichigo tearing a cheese danish into parts with a knife and fork while Phil slid dango off of a stick. "Ah, there you two are."

Phil looked up and smirked at the group, eyes sweeping over them and lingering on Clint. "I was wondering when you guys would get here. Sit. The waitress will bring tea. I figured that Affy would feed you something before dinner. She threatened to drag me to lunch and dinner if I didn't eat something," he drawled, waving to the dango.

Clint snorted before bursting into laughter and shaking his head, bending over and resting his hands on his knees. "Only you, Phil. Only you."


	24. Invading for Love15

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 15

Characters: Avengers, Phil, Ichigo

Word Count: 1,304

Warnings: Nothing really

For: CutsyCat

AN: I am exhausted today but I shall deal with it for the moment. Hugs all. I hope you guys enjoy. :D

* * *

"I can not believe this," Natasha sighed as Clint planted himself in Phil's lap and proceeded to kiss him senseless. "Clint, stop shoving your tongue down your lover's throat, would you?" she complained.

Ichigo snickered, drawing their eyes as he ate a bit of his food, giving them an amused look as he chewed. "Let them be. It's been how long since they've seen each other?" he drawled after swallowing his bite. "If they don't come up for air though, we'll be late for dinner. Tonights options are various healthy spins on American dishes. I hear there will be some rather nicely done turkey," he drawled.

The group sighed and waited, Ichigo finishing his small snack before wiping his lips. As he finished his tea, he noted that the two lovers were staring at him, making him cock an eyebrow at them.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked, feeling around his lips with one long finger.

"Nope," Phil said, Clint smirking, not admitting to allowing his curiosity about the other man finally take root. He had been more focused on getting to Phil than to discover what made Ichigo tick. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Please. I am rather hungry and knowing my cook, she would kill me in the most imaginative way possible if I don't eat," Yamamoto drawled as he stood from the seat he had taken.

"Afrieal-san and her friend are quite...scary when they wish to be," Byakuya drawled, shuddering delicately.

"I don't know. They've been nice to me so far," Ichigo chirped, paying for their snacks. Phil chuckled as Clint slid off of his lap, allowing him to stand up to, the lover's intertwining their hands.

"That's because they consider you their child and have this need to make sure you eat properly every time they see you," Ikkaku snorted, shaking his head.

"And the care packages are awesome. If I didn't burn through so many calories in a day, I'd be rolling down the street instead of walk." Ichigo sniffed and started to walk down the street next to Yamamoto, talking with him softly about what would happen with the Avengers and Phil. He highly doubted that Clint would leave his lover behind.

Once they arrived at the First division once more, they were shuffled into a dinner room with a very long table that was more like the ones that the Avengers used. The chairs though were well padded and each table set waited for them. Pitchers of what looked to be various juices and sparkling water was already waiting for them, each pitcher with their own little name tag.

"No scotch or wine?" Tony asked, hearing a huff as a woman swept in wearing a simple skirt that swept the floor and a long sleeved shirt under a covering apron.

"No alcohol. You want some, you buy it," she stated, placing the covered tray in her hand down while several other servers swept in, including Afrieal. "Or Affy here will get it for you later. But no drinks for the underage souls and for the old man," she stated, narrowing green eyes at Yamamoto.

"Everyone, Rose, my personal cook since Unohana had decided that I would need to eat properly food," Yamamoto stated as he took in his own seat. Rose snorted while Afrieal snickered. Steve was staring at the two women, noting that they both looked like they had walked from his memories of his parents.

Ichigo chuckled softly and took his own seat. "You'll get use to these two fussing so much over everyone. They even put Omeda on a diet and whipped him into shape." He chuckled softly. "Don't let their looks fool you. They are dangerous women."

"Aren't all women though?" Tony asked, tilting his head as he picked up a pitcher of cherry-pineapple juice, shrugging. Pouring some, he found that the base was sparkling water that reminded him of some of the fancier drinks. But it had a sweeter undertone that helped to balance off the tartness of the pineapple. "Okay, give me that recipe and I will love you forever," he sighed.

Rose and Afrieal both laughed before leaving them to their dinner of apple smoked turkey with honey-white wine glaze, with various vegetables offered, various types of breads, and a few different soups.

As Ichigo dished up a thick clam chowder along with a thick slice of honey sweet bread and a bit of the turkey, he looked at Yamamoto. "So, what's going to happen to this lot?" he asked as he tore the crust off of the top, dipping it into the soup.

Yamamoto hummed as he served himself some of the various offerings as the others did the same. "We need new lesions in the human world. Coulson-san would make a good one and seeing as his friends all have power that has been growing, he should be there to help them train it," he said after a few moments of just eating some of his food.

"Sounds like a good plan," Phil drawled, sitting back in his seat as he looked at the other man, eyebrows furrowed. "So how would we be doing that?" he asked. Clint poured some apple-cinnamon iced tea into his glass and pressed against his shoulder.

"I would be sending Coulson-san here to the Living World in a gigai. Seeing as he was never fully labeled as dead, just missing in action, he shall be able to take up his place. After a time of 'healing'," Yamamoto stated.

"Before then though, Romanoff-san must be trained a bit more in her powers. They are coming through quite strongly. And Stark-san must be checked over fully. There are a few things that I can do for him but I wish for him to be in my care," Unohana stated before she ate a bite of turkey with a smile. "And they are good for you, sou-taicho, if they can get you to eat like this daily."

"They are," the sou-taicho admitted. Ichigo smirked into his glass of strawberry-lemonade and turned his attention to the lovers.

"Are you two okay?" Ichigo asked, looking at the other man with a curious look.

Clint turned to look at him and blinked, really taking him before smirking. "Yeah, we'll be fine. We'll spar a few times, argue a lot, then get back on with our lives," he said. He chuckled when all Ichigo did was raise an eyebrow at him. "It's how we handle our fights," he continued.

Ichigo snickered. "Yeah, I can see that with you two, small amount of time that I've known you two," he drawled. He reached out and opened one dish, smirking at the fruit salad that was offered. He opened another dish and found ambrosia salad, complete with coconut. "Aw, they spoiled us," he chuckled, dishing up a bit. "I bet you ten to one, Affy stayed far, far away from the coconut in this."

"Why?" Natasha asked, looking over as Ichigo plucked out a flake, eating it with a smirk.

"It's fresh. Affy is allergic like no one's business. But I bet that she made the fruit salad. Should try some. She uses honey," he said. Phil and Clint shared a look as Ichigo licked whipped cream off his fingers and went back to his dinner.

They had a feeling that it was going to be very interesting for them while they were there. Especially if they could get to know the man who seemed to know the oddest things about people he didn't seem like he saw all that often. If nothing else, he was quite handsome and would make a lovely partner.

Even for a short time.


	25. Invading for Love 16

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 16

Characters: Phil, Clint, Ichigo

Word Count:

Warnings: Nothing really

For: CutsyCat

AN: Is it Friday already? Well, yes, yes it is. So here! This is what we've been building up to. :P Enjoy!Remember, only 2 more chapters to go. Smut not on . Please remember this.

* * *

They had already spent two weeks in the Seireitei and they were going to be staying for another week while Natasha finished her starter classes and Tony was signed off as healthy. Unohana was holding him captive with his lover's permission. Thor and Steve were actually having fun going up against guys who could match their strengths in the Eleventh Division. Bruce on the other hand had discovered a peaceful place to read and relax in the Thirteenth, much to Ichigo's amusement.

Phil and Clint though were attached at the hip. At least when one of them wasn't stalking the young Shinigami around the Seireitei. This was helped by their new allies who were still fussing about Yamamoto for not eating enough. The two women tended to slip them information as to where the young Ichigo had hidden himself away again.

So when Clint was working on something, or Phil was filling out paperwork, the other man would be watching Ichigo, stalking him. Ichigo knew that they were, knew it well after finding Clint lounging on a high cliff around one of his favorite training areas. He had taken to hiding in Rukia's smaller home on the Kuchiki land, trying to hide from her as he figured out what was going on.

His eyebrow twitched and he glared at Phil, who just smirked back at him and raised an eyebrow. Sighing, Ichigo grumbled and turned on his feet, stalking off towards where he was staying with the rest of the Avengers. The First had cleared out a little used barracks and set it up for their use since it had private rooms for them along with a small kitchen.

It was more of a dorm style home but it worked for them.

Stepping inside of the barracks, he sighed as he caught sight of the baked goodies and the scent of freshly baked chicken and bread. Shaking his head, he went and found pulled chicken in a crock pot with a note telling that they needed to eat something home down. And to use the buns that were in the steamer for the chicken.

Smiling softly, he ignored the fact that Phil and Clint were watching him as he pulled down three plates, finding that the buns were pretty good sized and soft. Pulling them apart carefully, his eyebrow twitched when the two men worked around him to pull out the sides that had been stored in the refrigerator. He forked chicken onto the buns before taking the slaw and adding it to the sandwich. He shooed the other two out of his way with a grunt and dished out what looked to be macaroni salad.

He found the rather interesting fruit salad before he tasted it, humming in delight, making sure that nothing in it would cause an allergic reaction. With that done, Ichigo handed the lovers their own plates before sitting down on a floor pillow to continue working on his homework from his college classes.

It was halfway through his meal when he decided that he had enough of being watched and stalked, slamming his pencil down onto the table with a snarl.

"Alright, you two! What is the fuck up with the both of you?" he snarled as he narrowed his eyes as the two who were sitting at the dining table. Clint smiled sweetly and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the archer chirped, getting a snarl as Phil watched them. They had known that Ichigo was beautiful but when he was mad, he was even better looking. There was something about the fiery look in rich brown eyes that just hit all the right buttons for the two of them.

"Don't," Ichigo warned, jabbing a finger at him with a growl. "Just don't. Why. Are. You. Stalking. Me?" he said, looking between the lovers.

Clint and Phil shared amused looks, smirking slightly as they put their plates aside. Phil licked a bit of fruit juice off of one finger as he watched the archer stand and walk over to flop down next to Ichigo.

"Well, you're rather interesting," he said, shrugging as Ichigo stared at him with a frown on his lips. "You're an ever changing mystery to us. One minute you are teasing someone, or just smiling, the next you have this thoughtful look on your face. As if you're remembering something from the past that worries at you. We're wanting to know what goes on in that head of yours. Hollow and all," Clint continued, picking Ichigo's hand up to stroke the back of it.

Ichigo shot Phil a look filled with surprise on his face. "What my romantic of a lover is saying is that we want you as our third, if you're willing. We think that you would be a good fit to us," Phil said, smiling. "That is if you would want it."

Ichigo looked back and forth between the two men, his eyes wide as he blinked, trying to figure out just why they wanted him. "Why me? Outside of what you said," he finally said, looking to Phil, knowing he would get a more straightforward answer.

Phil smiled. "Like he said, you're a mystery. We like mysteries but we like them more after we figure them out. You're a good man and can keep up with the insanity in our lives on top of that. You don't back down from anything that comes your way but you know that sometimes you need to work around a problem," he said, shrugging. "We want you as our third."

Ichigo blew out a slow breath, picking up the iced tea that someone had put next to his food while he had been working on his homework. Taking a drink of it, he thought about what he was being offered. He could admit that the two men were hot and he always liked age on the guys faces when he was attracted to someone.

He also like self-confidence in a man without the arrogance that came with it so often. Especially in some of the younger Shinigami who had always tried to get him to go on dates with them. Looking at the two men, he nibbled at the side of his lip before shifting and blushing as he turned his gaze to Phil.

"I suppose I can give a relationship a try with you guys. But I'm warning you now, since you're most likely going to end up here with me after you leave this world, Clint," he drawled, looking to the archer, "we have best have some good communication skills."

Clint whooped and smiled, pulling Ichigo into his lap, getting a squawk of displeasure from him before hugging him type, getting a glare. "He's ours now," he sighed happily, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Good. Now kiss the man so we can seduce him into our bedroom while I put the leftovers away for later," Phil drawled. Standing up, he grabbed the plates as Clint leered and turned Ichigo around. He smirked and left his lover to kiss the young man into insanity, knowing that Clint would be able to do it all easily.

Clint smirked at the wary look on Ichigo's face before just barely brushing their lips together, feeling their new lover slowly relax in his arms. Long fingers stroked over over his shoulders, leading leanly muscled arms to rest around his neck. Smiling as Ichigo melted into him, he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding over full lips and coaxing them to open for him.

Humming softly, Clint tasted Ichigo, pulling him closer as his hands cupped lean hips as they fell into the kiss, the sounds of Phil in the kitchen ignored for the moment. Pulling away, the archer huffed and smirked at the dazed look on the red head's face, turning to look at Phil when the man came out of the kitchen.

"Now that's a pretty sight," Phil chuckled as he moved to lean over, stealing his own kiss from Ichigo. Pulling away, he ran his thumb over Ichigo's swollen bottom lip. "Now, the question is, will you allow us to take you to bed and show you everything that you will have access to?" he asked.

Ichigo leered up at Phil and nodded. "Show me what you've got. I can tell ya, I'm not a virgin, but I've never been with two people before."

"That works for us," Phil said, pulling Ichigo up into his arms, bridal style, and carrying him to their room. Clint laughed and followed after, already anticipating what was to come.


	26. Invading for Love 18

Title: Invading for Love

Fandom: Avengers/Bleach

Chapter: 18

Characters: Phil, Clint, Ichigo

Word Count: 1361

Warnings: none

For: CutsyCat

AN: This is the last chapter of this story! Next up will be two one-shots in the Bleach/Kuro holiday world (smutty so not on ) and then another chapter story. Not sure which one or which world, so keep an eye out for that.

Hugs and enjoy!

* * *

Leaving the Seireitei included meeting Ichigo's family and getting threatened by a little blond girl who smiled sweetly but her words rang true. Phil and Clint had promised her and her sister that they would take care of Ichigo and that they all would come to visit as often as they could. After that meeting, they had caught a plane back to New York just in time for the Avengers to be called out to take care of some geek with a robot.

Ichigo and Phil had just both snorted in amusement before they had gone to the apartment that they had been given by Tony in the Avengers Tower. While their lover had fought beside the rest of the Avengers, they had unpacked Ichigo's things before the older of the two had helped him to log into his college classes. It had been an interesting experience and Phil had learned new ways to curse is Japanese.

But currently they were watching as everyone settled into place around their rather large TV, Clint rolling his eyes as Ichigo created something delicious in their opened kitchen. It had been over two months since they had gotten back from the Seireitei and settle into their apartment.

During that time, Ichigo had worked on classes while Phil had worked on setting everything up for their job as the Shinigami of New York. They had also touched base with the Grim Reapers that did their thing, and were told that they were there to just deal with the hollows. They weren't that well equipped to purify them after all, but they didn't mind it when a Shinigami did it.

So far Ichigo had settled into his new life just fine, happy and content with what had been handed to him. He mostly stayed home whenever he wasn't out doing patrols or going to the East Village and what was known as Little Tokyo for some of the things that he couldn't get in the normal shops. When he wasn't cooking or cleaning or even just fucking and or cuddling with his lovers, he was working on his school work.

He was quite happy with the fact that he had been able to transfer to one of New York's many universities. And that for the time being, he could take online courses while he got used to being there. Phil was highly amused that his lover was working on becoming a forensic pathologist and would end up probably working with S.H.I.E.L.D. as it was at the moment.

Ichigo smiled at the shrimp that he was gently tossing with some vegetables, coaxing them to cook to perfection. He was amazingly happy with how things were going. But he was still amused by his lovers and the way that they acted. It was always so funny to watch the way Clint stalked Phil when he wasn't attached to him. It was even funnier when Phil sighed and turned to wherever it was that Clint was hiding, giving him this look.

That was about the time that Clint would come hunt him down and either fuck him, or cuddle him. Depending on what he was doing at the time that is.

"Are you almost done?" Phil asked as he came in, Tony complaining loudly about the movies that Ichigo had set out.

"Yes. And, Tony-kun, look under the TV," Ichigo called out, smirking at the happy sounds that came from that way. "I hid all the horror, action, and anime away since some of those are a bitch to find even for us Japaneses," he explained, getting a low snicker from the other man.

"As long as he doesn't get into things like High School of the Damned," Phil drawled, knowing just what Ichigo had stashed away. He even had some that were still banned from sale in America, much to Clint's delight. Apparently Ichigo liked having some background noise and a few of them were good for that.

"I think that he would probably raid the sport animes that I have going on in there. Probably _Tenisu no Ojisama_. He's been eyeing them since he saw me doing a marathon that one day," Ichigo hummed, tilting his head and sighing as he heard the opening theme. "Yep, _Tenisu no Ojisama_. Looks like we're going to do a round of tennis anime."

"It's not so bad," Clint drawled as he came into the kitchen, smirking as Ichigo rolled his eyes and transferred the food to a plate. "It's not. It's an interesting anime with lots to watch," he chuckled.

"Indeed," Ichigo drawled as he shoved Clint out of his way to create the plates of food. He piled rice into one section of each of the plates before pouring the shrimp and vegetable mix onto them. He then grabbed a pot of sauce that had been happily bubbling away, stirring it with a whisk before pouring some over each of the piles of food. He then added some of the tempura fried meats, and topped that with a bit more of the sauce. Just a tiny bit though.

"Want me to get the rest of the dinner?" Phil asked, watching as Ichigo pulled down enough small bowls to feed them with the two sides that he had learned. Apparently Afrieal and Rose had cornered him to teach him some of the favorite recipes of the Avengers. This included the ambrosia salad and vegetable salad that he was serving.

"Please. And get the brats to come get their food," Ichigo huffed, pressing a kiss to Phil's lips before grabbing a spoon. Clint chuckled, stealing his own kiss from the two men, leaving them to dish out the food while he got the rest of the group. "Let's see," he mused, taking the bowls from Phil. "Do we have enough drinks?"

"They all brought enough drinks to drown a cat," Phil assured him, working to dish out the ambrosia while Ichigo dished out the vegetable salad. "How you get everyone to eat their vegetables I will never understand. Even before it was like pulling teeth from a chicken to get Clint to eat his."

"Make them taste good and he'll eat them," Ichigo sang, smiling and feeling his heartbeat in pleasure at the soft look he got from his lover. He was finding himself easily falling in love with his two lover's, the process having started while they stalked after him. It wasn't that hard to fall in love with them as it was. "Come on, dinner time with the brats."

"I resent that," Tony huffed as he walked in, opening a drawer and finding a knife and fork as the rest of the Avengers followed after. Steve was smiling and shaking his head while Natasha rolled her eyes. Bruce was hiding a laugh behind one hand, Thor smiling broadly next to him and looking ready to eat himself sick.

The large God had found a love of Ichigo's cooking and the Japanese recipes.

"Take your plate, your bowls, and go eat," Ichigo instructed as he dished out the last of the food. Thor's plate and bowls were a bit larger than the others. "And don't ask for seconds. There is still desert later so you'll want room and I refuse to have you complain about over eating."

"Such a mother hen," Clint teased, kissing Ichigo's cheek, the man rolling his eyes with an amused huff. "Come on. Lunch first, dessert later. Then we'll kick out these leeches and have our own fun," he teased. Phil jabbing him in his side as the group grabbed their plates and headed into the living room once more.

Ichigo huffed and followed after his lovers. Oh yes, he was happy, in love, and well sexed. But he was still very much amused by his new friends.


End file.
